


Let Me Ride Your Horse

by myeongdong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeongdong/pseuds/myeongdong
Summary: Jongdae so happens to hate horses, and so it happens that his youngest sister loves them.So as a responsible adult Jongdae serves as a taxi driver from home to the stables and back.One day, when he has a +1 passanger, who happens to be his annoying teenage sister, in his car, upon arriving at his not really favourite place, his sister and him spot him. And because siblings rivary is an everyday bread for Jongdae, all hell breaks loose."MINE!" the scream at the same time, calling dibs on a stranger.





	1. Black Jeans, Phone Calls and Nerds

[Possible sexual implications, and all, but the chapter in general is PG-13]

* * *

Black jeans, phone calls, and nerds

•••

It was a beautiful, spring day. Jongdae was lying in a hammock in the backyard, enjoying the rays of sun shining on his face through the leaves. He was humming a tune of one of his favorite songs, held a cold glass of orange juice in his hand, and was slowly falling asleep. It was Saturday, Jongdae had a few exams coming up the following weeks, piles of homework waiting for him on his desk, and there was a date with projects waiting for him some time that weekend. So he did what he always chose to do – nothing. In the warm breeze of the day embracing him, Jongdae felt like none of his worries was actually worth it. He smiled to himself, taking a sip from the cup. It was a perfect day.

“Jongdae!” he heard his mother’s voice cut through his ideal surrounding, and a grimace appeared on his face.

“ _Responsibilities_ ,” he thought to himself, rolling off of the hammock. “Coming!” he shouted back, stumbling slowly towards his house. He hated responsibilities on Saturdays, Sundays, and on most days of the week.

“Take Wendy to the stables, and go do shopping. I lack a few things for dinner,” she ordered, throwing him car keys.

“Sir, yes sir!” Jongdae saluted, and his mother rolled her eyes, “your taxi driver is always at your service!”

“Stop acting silly, Jongdae. Wendy is already waiting for you, hurry up, her lesson starts in half an hour. Oh, and remember to pick up Irene when you’re done with shopping, and then bring Wendy back home.”

“Anything else, sir?”

His mother chuckled, “no, you are dismissed.”

Jongdae placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and ran to the front of the house, where his little sister was waiting, “ready to go?” he asked, picking her up and spinning around.

“Oppa, stop being a child, I’ll be late!” she scolded him, and Jongdae made a face.

“Of course, missy, your carriage is awaiting you.”

The girl quickly locked herself inside the car, impatiently waiting for her older brother.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, feeling nothing but used, “I should be getting paid for this,” he mumbled to himself, dragging his feet to the vehicle.

They drove for twenty minutes, singing along all the songs on the radio, with windows down. The weather outside filled Jongdae with so much happiness, he didn’t know how to handle it. He took out his phone and was about to call, when Wendy snapped it out of his hand. He looked at her offended, as the phone hit the backseat.

“Focus on the road, you moron!” she yelled, and Jongdae made a face.

“Watch out, or you’ll end up walking there,” he replied, turning the music up.

“I’ll tell mum!” she yelled again, crossing her hands and smirking.

“I’ll tell mum!” he mocked, “how old are you?! Ten?!”

“You dumbass, yes, I am ten,” the girl sighed, facepalming at her brother, and the boy’s eyes widened.

But he didn’t get to say much, as they arrived at the stables. It was a massive, wooden complex of a few barracks, and endless amounts of land behind it. Jongdae wrinkled his nose, as an unpleasant smell of horses hit his nostrils.

“Ugh, get out now, before the smell sinks into my clothes!” he said disgusted, pointing at his sister to leave now. She only rolled her eyes at him, and shut the door behind her, “I’ll be in an hour, you’d better be ready!” he yelled after her, and was sure she decided not to care. Again.

As he was told, Jongdae drove to the store, and after getting a list from his mother, he started getting through the shelves, “a few things,” he mumbled, looking at his phone, “few things my ass.” With half of his cart filled, he decided to take a break. There was a booth with ice-cream, and he chose to use it. He still had half an hour left, so a break was just right. After staffing his mouth with lemon flavor ice cream scoop, with a massive smile on his face, Jongdae got back to shopping. In the end, apart from buying those ‘ _a few things’_ for his mother, he made sure to buy some junk food for himself as well. When he was nearing the register, a loud “ _Dumb Dumb_ ” filled the space around him. He fished his phone out of his pocket, and groan upon looking at the caller’s ID.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Where the hell are you?! Mum said you’d pick me up at 3!” his teenage sister, Irene, shouted. Jongdae rolled his eyes, and looked at the time.

“ _Crap_ ,” he thought. He was already late for Wendy. “Be there in three!” he squeaked, and then frowned, “but wait. Where is _there_ , actually?”

“Shopping centre!” Wendy hissed, and Jongdae ended the call, not wanting to deal with his sister’s mood-swings.

He ran to the register, paid for all the items, and fifteen minutes later was waiting on the other side of the parking lot. Irene opened the passenger’s door forcefully, jumping inside with a huge frown.

“Yo, you ugly enough, stop frowning, I don’t wanna be seen with a granny,” he poked her cheek, loving to annoy her.

“Ugh, shut up you fucktard!” she groaned, looking into her phone. Jongdae smirked, and played Red Velvet at the loudest, almost giving his sister a heart attack.

“You fucking dumbass!” she yelled, reaching to turn the volume down, but Jongdae slapped her hands.

“Driver picks the music, you know the rules!” he yelled back, barely making it over the loud music.

“You’re so fucking retarded,” Irene mumbled, covering her ears with her hands.

 

Seven minutes and eighty miles per hour, that’s how long it took Jongdae and Irene to get to the stables. Jongdae turned down the volume, and they both jumped out of the car, running inside one of the barracks, to which Wendy had headed before, looking for her.

“Mum is so gonna kill you,” Irene said, looking around.

“She won’t if no one tells her,” Jongdae pointed.

“As if I let such an opportunity pass,” the girl smirked, and he sighed.

Five minutes later, they found their youngest sister still outside, leading her horse up the sandy road.

“See, she isn’t even ready yet!” Jongdae smiled, relieved.

“That doesn’t change anything. You’re screwed.”

“Tell her about this, and she’ll hear about your last weekend and the firework show on the backseat of her car,” he replied, quietly, and Irene paled.

“You wouldn’t –“

“Oh, but of course, I would!” this time he was the one to smirk, crossing arms on his chest.

“Oppa! Unnie!” they heard Wendy’s voice, and looked in her direction.

And then they saw _him_. Just above Wendy’s head, a bit down the road, next to the tree, stood a boy. But not just a boy. _A boy_. He was wearing blue jeans, and was holding a white top in his hand, which made Jongdae and Wendy gasp, because the boy was shirtless, and ‘ _holy fuck, God loves me_ ,’ Jongdae thought, as his jaw hanged low. The boy on the other end had milky complexion, well build arms, and ‘ _holy fuck, is that an 8 pack?!_ ’ Jongdae gasped again, and his eyes almost fell out of his head. The stranger knelt in front of a long water holder, and taking some in his hands, splashed it onto himself. Jongdae’s mouth went dry. The thirst was real. He watched as the drops streamed down the other’s dark hair, face, and muscular body, onto his clothed thighs.

_“MINE!”_ Jongdae and Irene suddenly exclaimed at the same time, and when they realized it, they looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Wendy was standing confused in front of them, frowning at their older sibling, and the boy glanced at them from afar.

Irene cracked up, “you wish. He doesn’t play for your team, big brother.”

Jongdae pouted, “of course he plays for my team!”

“When has anybody ever, tho?” the girl pointed, raising an eyebrow, “all your potential crushes ended up as my boyfriends. Your gay radar just doesn’t work, Dae.”

“Yah!” Jongdae yelled, but then shat up, as the gorgeous man neared them and patted Wendy on the head, smiling so brightly, Jongdae thought he’d go blind. ‘ _Holy fuck_.’

“Hey, little one. Going home already?” he asked, and then patted the horse.

“Yes, oppa. Thank you for teaching me that new figure, today!” she replied politely, smiling at the man.

“Your brother?” he asked, glancing at Jongdae, who was just standing there, with his lips slightly parted and hungry eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Wendy sighed, and Irene burst out laughing.

“Oh, you must be Irene?” he turned to look at the teenager, who only blushed and went quiet. Now it was Jongdae’s turn to crack up.

“We should go, Wendy,” he said, deciding to use the opportunity, “mum’s waiting.”

“But I –“

“That’s fine, I’ll take him,” the stranger smiled, taking the rein from the girl’s small hand, “go home, and I’ll see you next week, right?”

“Thank you, oppa! Let’s go Irene, I’m hungry!” she cheered, grabbing the older’s hand, and despite Irene’s resistance, dragging her to the car.

Jongdae ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what he could do to approach the boy within the next few seconds, but when he turned his head, a quite unmanly squeak left his lips, followed by someone’s laugh. ‘ _Cute laugh,_ ’ Jongdae thought in spite of having a mini heart attack. Just a few inches from his head was his sister’s horse’s head. He took a few deep breaths, and a grimace appeared on his face, “get away, ugly, you stink,” he mumbled, pushing the horse’s head away slightly.

Jongdae hated horses. And of course not because he was terribly afraid of them. Of course not. They were just ugly. Yes, that’s exactly why Jongdae hated them.

He took the car key from his pocket, wondering how exactly his sisters wanted to get inside since the vehicle was locked, and keys in his hand, but he just shrugged at the thought, and before leaving the barrack, Jongdae made a very manly decision. He will not be a coward.

So he turned around, put a smirk on his cat-like lips, and looking at the shirtless ‘ _sex god for sure,_ ’ he winked at him, and left the building right away, slowly swaying his hips, thanking all fashion gods that he had decided to put on that tight black jeans in the morning.

 

“What’s him name?” he asked the moment the car door closed behind him.

“Whose?”

“Your teacher,” he clarified.

“Em, Minseok?” Wendy replied, raising his eyebrow, “why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just curious,” he shrugged, pretending to sound uninterested.

“Your brother’s just delusional, Wendy, that’s it. I think he spent too much time on the sun. His brain boiled,” Irene started teasing, but Jongdae just smirked.

“We’ll see who’s the delusional here.”

“You’re at it again?” Irene sighed, “Jongdae, just let go already, before you start planning the wedding,” she laughed.

“You’re not getting this one, Irene, I can guarantee.”

“Omg, you’re being weird again,” Wendy mumbled, rolling her eyes. The older two only chuckled.

 

In the evening, Jongdae was lying in the same spot as in the morning, on his hammock between the trees, loud music and laughs from his parents barbeque party were surrounding him, but he didn’t feel like joining. There were more important things on his mind. Like Minseok. He smiled to himself. There was one thing that put him forward in this race with Irene.

Driving license.

 

A few days passed, and Jongdae was once again asked to take Wendy to the stables. However, he had only a day left before his exam, because of course why would he ever open his books earlier? So Jongdae swears under his breath, runs to the kitchen, where he pulls two cans of iced coffee from the fridge, because one, Los Angeles was freaking hot at that time of the year, second, that night was not the one to waste on sleep. Also, his mother asked him to stay with Wendy, as someone had to look after her, because he didn’t have any lesson that day. His bratty little sister just wanted to ride! On the same freaking day Jongdae just couldn’t waste any minute! Jongdae wasn’t very happy about that, but there was no room for discussion. So he grabbed his book, car keys, and ran towards his mini cooper.

“Wendy! Hurry up!” he yelled, checking himself in the rear mirror. He sighed, deciding he looked decent. Obviously tired, but decent.

After a few minutes, his sister joined him in the car, and blasting his favorite song at the highest volume, they speeded to the stables. Jongdae was actually 150% sure that God loved him, because he was speeding like he was in some _Fast and Furious_ movie, and there were no cops to stop him. _Again_. Upon arriving, Wendy ran out of the car with a speed of light, and he sat there for a moment, preparing his sensitive nose for the smell that was to come. And then, he suddenly remembered.

_Minseok_.

A whine left his lips, as he rested his head against the headrest and looked at the book and notes scattered on the seat next to him. He groaned, grabbing it all and exiting the vehicle. Minseok will have to wait, first his exam.

Sitting on a bench at the edge of a large sandy square, on which his sister would be riding in a bit, he put his black sunglasses, opened the first can of coffee and started reading.

“Hey,” he heard a voice above him some time later. The sun was high on the sky, shining directly at him, and even the glasses didn’t help. “Have you mistaken this place for a library?” a stranger asked, and Jongdae groaned, annoyed that he couldn’t see who that was. He took the glasses off, and moved a bit further into the shadows.

“Oh,” a sound left his lips, as he recognized the figure. But this time, it was a fully clothed figure. He looked Minseok up and down, and smirked, “even if I did, I defo wouldn’t regret it.”

Minseok squinted his eyes, but then his features relaxed.

“You’re Wendy’s brother, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I am, indeed,” Jongdae replied, extending his arm, “Jongdae.”

Minseok smiled, and taking the other’s hand introduced himself as well.

“I didn’t know Wendy had a lesson today,” the newcomer stated, taking a seat next to the boy.

“She doesn’t,” Jongdae mumbled, “she’s just a brat who doesn’t care that others, and by others I mean myself, have their lives and matters to take care of as well. But know, I am stuck here with her,” he sighed, letting the frustration off his chest.

Minseok chuckled, leaning against the back, “you certainly do not look bored.”

Jongdae’s eyes dropped to the book on his laps, and a dramatic sigh left his chest, “what can I say, I have a world to conquer, I cannot slack,” he shrugged, and it cause an outburst in Minseok.

“You seem to have big plans in that little head of yours.”

“Yah! My head is not small!” he whined, and then his phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the caller’s ID and out of habit put the call on speaker, “what?”

“Great to hear you too, Dae,” a deep voice came out, “hope you’re having a great day!”

“Chanyeol, straight to the business, I’m quite busy,” he said, glancing at the boy seated next to him, who was currently getting through his notes.

“You no say!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “Jongdae, save my ass again, send me notes on the Project Manhattan!” he begged, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Dude! I told you I wouldn’t help you again! You’ve been using my notes the whole year! Take them from Jongin, or something!”

The men on the other end of the line burst out laughing, “dude, you’re the nerd of the ground. We all know Jongin was too busy getting laid during the lectures to make notes.”

“And yet, he’s not the one calling and begging for help,” Jongdae pointed, massaging his temples with one hand, “I will send you the notes, but you owe me big times.”

“Thank you, Jongdae! I love you, man! You drink on me next time!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily.

“Then you’d better get your lazy ass to work, because I’m gonna get shitfaced drunk,” he murmured, looking around for the notes on the subject at hand, “anything else?”

“Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Article 9, and maybe 17th and 38th parallels?” the other whispered, shyly.

“The fuck, Chanyeol?! You basically want the whole material for tomorrow’s exam!”

“JONGDAE PLEASE!!!!!!!” he exclaimed, and an ugly whined reached Jongdae’s ears.

“Dude, I’m drinking on you for the next month!”

“If I have to, I’ll even get you your very personal stripper,” as they words left his lips, Jongdae went beetroot red, and Minseok chuckled, “oh,” Chanyeol gasped, “is there someone next to you?” he asked.

“Yes, you dumbass, there is –“

“Hello, Chanyeol!” Minseok laughed into the phone, leaning closer to Jongdae, their arms brushing. Jongdae felt an electric shock run up his skin, but he couldn’t settle whether that was the other’s touch, or the amount of caffeine in his veins.

“Hello, there, who are you?” Chanyeol asked, and there was curiosity lingering in his voice.

“I’m Minseok,” the boy introduced himself, and the smirked. A shiver ran down Jongdae’s spine at the sight, “I’m Jongdae’s very personal stripper –“ and after he said that, Jongdae, as red as blood, ended the call. Minseok looked up at him, and burst out laughing, “oh, you’re a funny thing, Jongdae.”

“Why did you say that?!” the boy asked, slightly panicked.

“Why not?” the other shrugged.

“Because I’ll have to meet with him later, and he’ll probably tell everyone about it, and oh my God, they’ll never stop mentioning it,” Jongdae whined and whined, burying his face in his hands.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Minseok put a hand on his shoulder, and JOngdae felt it again. The electric shock. “If you’re afraid they’ll tell your girlfriend –“

“What girlfriend?” Jongdae mumbled, still in his own state of devastation, “I don’t have a – oh!” he gasped, and chuckled, “a girlfriend is the least of my worries,” he whispered, checking Minseok out again, out there in the open in front of the other, and then bit his lower lip before smiling cutely.

“Jongdae!” they heard Wendy’s voice, and a massive shadow covered them a few moments later. The girl sitting on her horse just a few meters away from them, and Jongdae jumped slightly in place, when he realized how close the animal was. “Can we stay until evening?” she asked, and Jongdae made a disgusted face.

“As much as I would love to, I have shit to do back home, so I’d really appreciate you walking this thing off right now and getting into the car.”

“Rude. I’ll tell mum,” she threatened again, but led the horse in the direction of the stables.

“I’ll tell mum,” Jongdae mimicked her, pulling a face again, and started gathering his notes, “I swear she’ll never see this place if I fail tomorrow.”

“Well, then I’ll hope you won’t,” Minseok said, sitting more comfortably on the bench, throwing his arm on the back of the place Jongdae had sat just moments ago.

“I can’t believe you actually like my sister that much,” the boy whined, placing the books in his arms.

“Not your sister,” Minseok mumbled, pulling himself up, and leaning closer to Jongdae, bringing his lips to the other’s ear, “but it’d be a shame not to see you again in that black skinny jeans,” he whispered, and passing Jongdae he slapped him in the ass.

A yelp escaped Jongdae’s lips, and his eyes grew to the size of Swedish coins*. That was not what Jongdae expected would happen. Ever. But he smirked, nonetheless.

“Someone seems confident!” he yelled after him.

Minseok just shrugged, and looked back, smirking, “what can I say. I have a thing for nerds.”

Jongdae blushed at the words, his eye twitched, he felt like throttling Chanyeol for calling him a nerd, but also kissing him for that. _‘Am I becoming bipolar?’_ a thought entered his mind and his lips suddenly formed a perfect ‘o’, as he started considering it. _‘Bi-polar or not I defo have problems with concertation,_ ’ he thought then, and cursed at himself. _‘Whatever, I have a hella fine ass that has just put me way ahead of Irene,’_ another thought chased the previous one. _‘ ‘He doesn’t play for your team’ she said, ‘your gay radar is broken’ she claimed. And who’s wrong now, huh?’’_ a voice was cheering in his head. _‘Dude, I really need to see a doctor.’ ‘But first, I need to learn that stupid thing. Ugh, a trip to Starbucks seems to be justified this time. Black jeans, I love you!’ ‘God, Jongdae, focus! Focus!’ ‘Maybe next time I should wear the ripped ones?’ ‘There will be no next time if you don’t go study!’ ‘Pfff, but it’s all so simple. Stupid Chanyeol, does he even know this exam is on the social and cultural aspect of modern Thailand? Should I tell him? He kinda help me. But it’s Chanyeol. Dude, no, we’re not telling him. But oh, holy crap! I know nothing about Thailand! What the fuck have I been studying the whole day?!’ ‘You dumbass, the Thailand exam is in three days!’ ‘Uff, but what? What three days?! THERE’S A THAI RELATED EXAM IN THREE DAYS?!’_

“Holy crap, I need sleep,” Jongdae mumbled to himself, as his thoughts became a rabbit hole, and his brain started streaming out of his ears. And then, suddenly, on his way back to the car, Jongdae started wondering what would it feel like to be a rabbit.

* * *

* * *

 

This work has been originally posted on _asianfanfics_ , under the same title, however, a different pen name.

 


	2. Chocolate ice cream, phone numbers, and planned funerals

[Sexual implications, language, PG-13. Enjoy!]

* * *

Chocolate ice cream, phone numbers, and planned funerals

•••

“Dae!!!!!” Wendy screamed, entering the house. Jongdae sighed, turning the volume on the TV down, well aware that his bliss moments had just been destroyed.

“Here,” he let his sister know of his whereabouts, and a moment later the ten year old was sitting on his tummy, pinning him to the couch.

“Guess what, guess what, guess what!” she exclaimed excited, and the boy rolled his eyes, “ _not again.”_

“I don’t know, Wendy, have the scientists finally proved the moon is made of cheese?”

“Wha –, no! Of course not! Are you stupid?!” she asked, throwing him a judging look. Jongdae only chuckled, and put his hands beneath his head.

“So? What happened? Tell me?” he smiled at the younger, encouraging her.

“I CAN APPLY FOR THE BRONZE EQUESTRIAN BADGE!” she yelled, and Jongdae felt his eardrums break.

“ _Just pretend you know what it means,”_ he thought to himself and put a massive smile on his face, “Yayyyy!!!!! That’s great! Finally!” he cheered, and Wendy giggled happily.

“Oppa, you’ve no idea what I mean, right?” she mumbled, covering her little lips with little hands.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked ashamed.

“Dae, your middle name should be obvious!” she laughed, and jumped down on the ground. Jongdae opened his lips as if wanting to say something, but she beat him to it, “but that’s okay, your little brain might be too little to understand it, anyway.”

“How dare you!” he exclaimed, upon hearing the offence, “and ugh, you stink of horses, you’d better go take a shower, before I catch you! My brain might be little, but my legs are still longer than yours!” he threatened, getting up from the couch.

“But your ass is too fat!” Wendy yelled, and quickly ran out of the room and upstairs.

“How the fuck is she ten?!” Jongdae spoke out loud, bewildered by his sister’s language and behavior, “what happened to respect?!” he kept on mumbling.

“I guess it disappeared the moment you were born,” he heard his mother reply to him, as she stepped inside the room with hands full of shopping bags. He only rolled his eyes, and chose to ignore her.

“Whatever.”

“She learns from you and Irene, just saying,” the woman kept on talking, and Jongdae kept on rolling his eyes, “ _dude, stop, or you’ll have a squint,”_ he chided himself, and automatically stopped. At least he tried. “However, her comment about your ass being fat was actually very much true. You seem to have gained some pounds, son,” his mother said, and Jongdae was so surprised by her words that for a few seconds he only stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“MOM!” he yelled, throwing his hands up, and rolling his eyes, “thank you very fucking much! Wow! Just wow! I say rude and call bullshit.”

“What? I’m your mother, I’m the person who’ll always tell you the truth. If you wanna find yourself a match, Dae, you gotta take care of yourself. And I’d suggest you cut down that nightly chocolate snacks, for starters.”

Jongdae couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Cut down his nightly chocolate snacks?!_ Over his dead body! “Well, how about I cut down your bullshit that my body is unwillingly absorbing?” he said, grabbing his wallet, “I’m going out, and I’m gonna go stuff myself with every possible chocolate thing I’m gonna find in this goddam city. I hope my ass will grow so big it’ll cover the sun!” he shouted, and slammed the door behind him.

“Wow,” Irene said, walking into the kitchen, where her mother was calmly unpacking all the bags, “is he on his period or something?”

“Possibly,” the woman replied, and they started laughing.

•••

“Can you believe it?” Jongdae repeated for the nth times, stuffing his mouth with chocolate ice cream, “she said I gained weight?! Where, excuse me, have I gained weight?!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol only exchanged looks, shrugging at each other, as if trying to make the other speak first.

“I can see you two are trying to tell me something, so if it’s also about my fat ass, wait for me to finish eating, I don’t want you two to spoil this moment.”

Chanyeol only sighed, but then smiled widely, “but Dae, I don’t think your ‘ _personal stripper’_ had any problems with the way you look,” he pried, and Jongdae chocked.

“What _‘personal stripper’_?! Baek exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart, “why the hell don’t I know anything?!”

“Stop calling him that, you moron,”Jongdae mumbled, lowering himself in his seat.

“Who was that anyway?”

“Wendy’s horse riding instruct –, hey! Don’t change the subject!”

Baekhyun groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “for Pete’s sake, yes Jongdae, you might have gained some weight, dude, are you a freaking teenage girl to cry over 2 pounds?” he rolled his eyes at his friend, irritated, “just stop stuffing yourself with all these sweets, start running or something, and everything will be fine. Or I don’t know, get a life instead of burying yourself in the books all the time!” he pointed, “such a nerd,” he mumbled, and Jongdae unwillingly blushed a bit at the comment, what did not escaped his friend’s attention. Baekhyun smirked, and continued, more calmly, “so, grow a pair and stop whining. Now, back to more important issues, who is that guy?”

Jongdae looked down at his stomach, and pouted. Then, he looked at the bowl of only half eaten (2/3 at least) ice cream, and sighed, “told you to spare me this talk while I eat,” he murmured, sitting comfortably in the chair, but at the same time was glad his friends were honest with him. His stomach already hurt from the amount he ate. So he pushed the bowl to the other end of the table and looked at his excited friends sitting in front of him.

“Tell us, tell us, tell us!” Baekhyun cheered, jumping slightly in his chair.

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because we are the only friends who will bet how short your next relationship will be,” Chanyeol pointed, and they all laughed.

“You’re the worst, guys,” Jongdae stated, but smiled, “well, his name is Minseok, and he has a  body of a freaking Greek god, I swear,” he said, and sighed deeply at the end, remembering the boy shirtless.

“Yo, Jongdae, focus!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of the younger’s eyes, “details, I need more details! Have you guys already done the –“ he wiggled his eyebrows, and Jongdae looked at Chanyeol confused, who only facepalmed at them, “oh, Dae, you stupid, I mean the naughty naughty!”

Jongdae blushed profoundly, and the other two burst out laughing, “stop it!” he exclaimed, “ugh, Baek, you’re impossible! Of course not! I’ve met him twice! And talked to him once, because the first time I was attacked by a horse,” he greeted through his teeth, remembering that moment. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were now laughing even more, their friend’s fear of horses always bringing them enjoyment. “Plus,” he added, now more serious, and looked outside the window, “Irene has an eye on him as well,” he sighed, and looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol helplessly.

The two stopped laughing, and gave the other a sympathetic look. Jongdae only shrugged, already used to such things.

“Tell me everything,” Baekhyun said suddenly, and Jongdae looked at him confused. Again. ‘ _God, but he’s so confusing all the time._ ’ Baekhyun only rolled his eyes, to which the younger chuckled, and spoke again, “well, I wanna know how it happened that he got a nickname of a _‘personal stripper’_ , for instance.”

Chanyeol laughed laudly at that, quickly trying to hold the laugher in, as other customest started giving him weird looks, “I’m sorry,” he whispered from behind his hands, which were covering his mouth.

“It’s all on him,” Jongdae only said, pointing at Chanyeol, and the boy’s shoulders shook again, “he called me when I was talking to Minseok, and he started asking for notes. And suddenly he goes, “I’ll even get you your personal stripper!” and I had him on speaker!” Jongdae raised his voice a bit, sounding annoyed, “Minseok heard that, and then chimed-in, telling Chanyeol he was my personal stripper, bleh bleh bleh, end of story,” Jongdae finished, and when he looked to his left, he was met with a judging look of an old lady. He sighed, and looked back at his friends.

“Alright, I like him so far,” Baekhyun mumbled, “a boy knows how to joke, fine. And what happened next?”

“Exactly, Dae, what happened later?” Chanyeol repeated the question, “the moment he said that you just ended the call in a speed of light!”

“Oh, not much, he started apologizing for joking like that and thought I was afraid you’d tell my _girlfriend,_ to which I replied that would be the least of my worries, and then we had to go home –“

“Uuuuu, getting spicy,” Baekhyun joked, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Jongdae rolled his eyes _, again,_ because, _‘they’re all too stupid not to do that, I’m sorry eyes,”_ and waited until his friend would end his performance, “done?” he asked a few moments later, “I meant Wendy and I, you horny lummox. So, we had to go home and,” he looked out of the window, and started speaking in a really fast pace, “hesaidhe’dliketoseemeagaininmyblackskinnyjeansandslappedmyassandsaidhehadathingfornerds,” he finished, as if the last sentence was “mozzarella sticks,” and smiled at them.

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, now totally into the story, “he did what?! Oh god, Jongdae, here, eat more, we gotta fatten that precious ass of yours to look like two buns, and we’ll need to find you even tighter jeans, oh god, what a man!”

Jongdae blushed slightly, and Chanyeol was only giggling silently in the corner.

“There is no fucking way he’d ever go for Irene,” Baekhyun kept on mumbling, “dude, he’s all yours –“

“No,” Jongdae interrupted him, earning a questioning look, “I thought the same, until two days ago mom, Wendy and Irene came back home. Apparently mum picked both of them up on her way from work. When they were in the stables waiting for Wendy, Irene – well, let’s just say she’s a step ahead of me.”

“I won’t believe it unless he literally screwed her,” Baekhyun pointed, and they heard a loud sigh coming from the old lady. Baekhyun looked at her, earning an appalled look, but only smiled at her like and angel, and got back to Jongdae, “so?”

“She’s got his number.”

“Oh,” both, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, breathed, frowning.

“I am so done with her and her ways,” the oldest confessed, “she’s not getting this one,” he declared, slumming a hand on the table, “how the hell would he even get his number?! This dude cannot be straight, I will not fucking believe it!”

“As she put it ‘common interests’,” Jongdae told them, drawing quote marks in the air.

“And what the fuck are common interests of a teenage cheerleader, and a grown stable boy?!”

“Horses,” Chanyeol suddenly said, “isn’t Irene’s hobby horse riding?”

“Bingo, my friend,” Jongdae said.

“Well, then I see no problem here,” Baekhyun stated, “you just gotta start taking riding lessons with Minseok.”

Jongdae went pale, and looked between the older and the younger, “you’re kidding, right? This is never happening.”

“Jongdae, darling, of course it is. You’re gonna fight your fears, and GTM!”

“Do I wanna know what GTM stands for?”

“Get The Man. There’s also FTM, but we’ll leave that for later,” Baekhyun laughed, and Jongdae sighed defeated.

“I’m gonna die.”

•••

“Jongdae!” his mother called him from terrace, where she was planting new flowers.

“Yes?” he shouted back from his spot in the hammock.

“Can you pick Wendy up from the stables? I thought I’d finish, but there’s no chance.”

Jongdae rolled down from his spot, and shuffled his feet towards his mother, “when?”

“She finishes in twenty minutes, thank you darling,” she smiled softly at him, and ruffled his hair.

“ _GTM_ ,” he heard Baekhyun voice in his head, and stiffened.

“Mom,” he started slowly, turning to the woman from his spot in the entrance to the house, “I was thinking… about learning how to ride horses,” he mumbled, and the woman looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“Well, you yourself said I put on weight, so that would be a sort of exercise. And I feel like it’s time to face my fears,” he lied, hoping he didn’t sound terrified.

But his mother only smiled widely at him, “as long as you feel comfortable with it. You can always find a different way of taking care of yourself, you know? Has anyone told you something? Was it Baekhyun again? Or Jongin?”

“What? No, none of them. It’s my decision,” he lied again.

“Well, I think it’s a very brave decision,” she cooed, “my baby is growing up!” she cried jokingly, and hugged him tightly.

“Mom, you’re being weird again,” he mumbled into her shoulder, having troubles breathing.

“Alright, I’m done now,” she giggled, and went back to gardening.

Jongdae chuckled to himself at his mother’s behavior, and went up to his room to grab his car keys. When in the room, he stood in front of the mirror and observed himself, and his outfit.

“Do I change?” he wondered. It was terribly hot outside, but maybe skinny jeans would be a better choice than these Hawaiian shorts? He sighed at how whipped he was, and moved to change his clothes. He ended up in black, ripped skinny jeans, white Vans, white V-neck, black fedora, and a pair of black sunglasses. He’ll change back when they return, “it’d better be fucking worth it,” he murmured to himself, and grabbing the keys he left the room.

•••

Upon arriving to the stables, he left the car in a shadow, and preparing himself for a terrible smell of horses, he grabbed his iced caramel macchiato, exited the vehicle and quickly making his way through a huge barrack, he ended up on a quite big field full of sand, on which his sister was still riding. Jongdae looked around, until his eyes landed on a slim figure standing a bit to the left from the field. He smiled, enjoying the view. And then his phone rang, and loud _Dumb Dumb_ filled the space around him.

“Hello?” he asked, not adverting his eyes from Minseok even for a moment. Not even when the other looked back at him, disturbed by the sudden sound of an incoming call. Jongdae only smirked at him, taking a sip of his supposed-to-be-coffee drink.

“Have you done it?” Baekhyun asked on the other side.

“Not yet, why?”

“We’re making bets, and I wanna win, obviously!”

“Fuck you, talk to you later,” he replied, and before he ended the call he heard Baekhyun scream _“You wish! See you, bitchachos!”_

“Jongdae!” Wendy called him, so he adverted his gaze from the art form that was Minseok, and unwillingly looked at his sister. A yelped escaped his lips again, and a curse followed, as upon looking at the girl, he realized she was standing with her horse just a few meters away from him. And a few meters were still too close for Jongdae’s liking.

He heard Minseok’s chuckled, and Wendy’s loud, obnoxious laugher.

“What do you want?” he snapped, taking a step back.

“Nothing, just wanted to scare you,” the girl shrugged, an angelic smile on her face, “I’ll be in the stables cleaning the horse, it’ll take a while.”

“It’d better take you five minutes, or I swear –“ he started, but Minseok interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, Wendy, take your time,” he smiled at her softly, slightly pushing her forward. The girl only stuck her tongue out at Jongdae, so he did the same, and only when Minseok chuckled again did he realized how stupid that was.

“Hi, there,” Minseok greeted, passing Jongdae and walking up to a wooden box with water in it. He knelt down and splashed some on his face. Jongdae had to close his eyes to stop his wild imagination. But it didn’t help, “you came back,” Minseok said again, and Jongdae almost missed it.

He quickly opened his eyes back, and took his sunglasses off, wanting to have a better look at the man in front of him. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? Didn’t you know? I am a slave taxi driver.”

Minseok laughed at that, “I ain’t even a bit sorry for you, then,” he said, and Jongdae pouted. “How was the test?” he asked, taking his shirt off, and Jongdae could _swear_ he saw Minseok smirk at him provokingly.

“Eemmm,” was what left his lips when he opened them. So he quickly collected himself, and decided to drool over the body in front of him later, when he’s back home in bed, “good, thank you,” he replied quickly.

“Who was Chanyeol’s?” Minseok added, chuckling, as if at some memory.

“Oh, well, you know, he is lucky he has me in his life,” Jongdae replied airly, shrugging.

“Oh, I bet,” the other mumbled, and turned around to the water container again, splashing some on his arms and back.

‘ _Fuck, are you testing me again, God?_ ’ he silently asked, while looking up at the cloudless sky. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he spat when he read the message.

 

 **From** : BBCream

_GTM ~~~~_

 

He looked up at the sky again, his eyes wide, ‘ _alright, I get it, you want to me court this fine piece of ass, but stop being creepy.’_

“Minseok,” he started, and the boy looked up at him, drops of water streaming down his eyebrow arch, cheeks, _lips. ‘Fuck’_ he cleared his throat, and tried again, “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Minseok raised his eyebrow, and stood up, “what is it?”

Jongdae took a deep breath in, and closing his eyes he quickly mumbled, “could you teach me how to ride a horse?”

There was a moment of silence, in which Minseok only stood, with a smug smile on his lips, observing the other’s face and studying his features. He looked his up and down a few times, licking his lips, and then came back to his face, to study it again. Sharp jawline, high cheekbones, cat-like lips. ‘ _Yes,_ ’ he thought to himself, slightly nodding his head, ‘ _oh, yes._ ’

“I thought you were afraid of horses?” he replied with, instead.

Jongdae sighed, and opened his eyes defeated, “I am,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly, “but everyone says I am getting fat,” he pouted again, looking at the ground, “and I kinda think it’s time I overcame this stupid fear,” he explained.

“Okay, I get it,” Minseok smiled, “sure, I’ll teach you. Just say when.”

“Really?!” Jongdae exclaimed surprised, not even by the fact Minseok said yes, but that it was so easy to get him to say it.

“Really,” he replied, chuckling softly, “you can just come with Wendy next time, and I’ll take care of you while she’ll be cleaning the horse after her ride,” he suggested, picking his t-shirt up.

“Next time?” Jongdae repeated, “but… isn’t it tomorrow?” he asked, and his voice went a few octaves up.

Minseok smiled at him, “exactly. Any problem with that?” he threw and passed Jongdae with a smirk, “see you!”

Jongdae stood frozen in the spot, the only thought on his mind being ‘ _I’ll die tomorrow_ ’.

“I almost forgot,” he heard Minseok’s quiet voice right next to his ear, close, very close, and felt his hot breath on his exposed neck, “just in case,” he mumbled, nibbling slightly at Jongdae’s earlobe, a touch as soft as a feather, and before Jongdae completely lost the warmth of the other’s body against his, he felt a hand being slipped into his back pocket, and squeeze his ass cheek.

A massive blush colored his cheeks, and a gasp escaped his lips, but when he turned around, Minseok was already walking away, not sparing him another look. Jongdae frowned, still observing the disappearing figure, ‘ _what are you about, Minseok?_ ’ he thought, and his hand automatically moved to touch his butt. And then, he frowned deeper, as he felt something beneath the fabric of the jeans. What he fished out from his back pocket was a small paper, with a few neatly written numbers on it.

Jongdae smirked to himself, and taking out his phone, after covering some numbers, he snapped a picture.

 

 **To** : BBCream

_Mission accomplished!_

_P.S. You are welcome to come to my funeral, tomorrow around five. щ(_ _ಥ_ _Д_ _ಥ_ _щ_ _)_

 

He didn’t even manage to lock his phone, before he got a reply.

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Suck it, Irene! ~~_ _ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็_ _ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ_ _ก้้้้้้้้้้้_

_P.S. It’ll be so worth it! Mission #2 – FTM!_ _＼_ _(=^_ _‥_ _^)/’`_

 

And then came one more.

 

 **From** : BBCream

_Don’t fuck it up, we’re going out to drink tomorrow!_

 

Jongdae sighed at his friend, but then he remembered he was drinking on Chanyeol, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“Oppa! Let’s go, I’m hungry!” he heard Wendy’s calling, and quickly shoving his phone to his pocket, he moved up towards the barrack.

•••

That evening, while in bed, Jongdae happened to be doing a tad more than just drooling to the memories of shirtless Minseok.


	3. Betrayal, karaoke, games

[Sexual implications all over the place, language, PG-13. Enjoy!]

* * *

Betrayal, karaoke, games

•••

“Maybe it was a bad idea, after all,” Jongdae mumbled, standing five meters away from a horse. The animal was huge, at least twice as tall as Jongdae, and the boy felt as if he was eight again. He started sweating, and his stomach hurt from nerves.

“Nonsense, Jongdae,” Minseok chuckled, standing next to the boy, “this is Myeong, you’ll love him,” the older smiled, and even though Jongdae normally would already start drooling, right now was not the time. He was terrified.

“This beast is gonna kill me, I can feel it,” he mumbled, shivering.

“This beast is my horse,” Minseok pointed, and Jongdae mentally faceplamed at himself, “and he will do no harm to you, I can assure. Look at your sister! She’s only ten, and not afraid of horses at all! Aren’t you overreacting?” the boy laughed softly, and Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

“But she did not have an arm broken by one,” he murmured, flipping his hair, and huffing, “we have a past, you know, with those devilish creatures.”

Minseok frowned, looking at Jongdae for a moment, “what exactly happened?” he asked, leaning against a fence behind them.

Jongdae sighed and rolled his eyes, “my mum brought Irene and I once for a horse riding lesson years ago, and when I was playing in the sand, I was eight, mind you,” he quickly added, seeing Minseok’s lips going up and forming a smile, “so when I was playing and minding my own business, waiting for my mum to finally take us home, dogs were let onto the field next to where I was, and the horses went crazy. Before anyone realized, I was lying in the sand with a broken arm and cut eyebrow.”

Minseok bit on his lower lip, sighing, “I’m sorry to hear that –“

“No need,” Jongdae shrugged, “I am perfectly fine, I just hate horses, and they hate me.”

“Let’s change that,” Minseok suggested, and pulled Jongdae closer to the animal.

“But, Minseok, I am really really good right here, I can see your freaking beast perfectly!” he exclaimed, his voice dripping with panic.

“But this is not what you do with horses, Jongdae,” the boy smirked, “you don’t look at them, you ride them.”

Jondgae’s brain started giving him ideas on how to interpret the words differently, jumping into assumptions the older might be talking about something else, but he did his best to keep his perverted mind at bay. ‘ _But just look at his ass, it’s right there, into front of you, he must be talking about more than just one thing_ ,’ his mind was cheering, and he blushed slightly.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” he was murmuring to himself, and then blushed even more when Minseok turned around to look at him, with an expression speaking for itself.

“You okay there?” he asked, stopping next to the massive, white horse.

“Perfectly,” Jongdae whispered, swallowing loudly, and his face paled.

“Here, stand on this side,” Minseok instructed him, leading him to stand by the horses side.

And then, in his panic state of mind, a small gasp escaped Jongdae’s lips, as he felt Minseok’s torso press against his back. Every inch of the boy’s front was touching Jongdae’s backside, and he swallowed again, at a particular pressure around a particular area.

“Lift your right leg and place it in the stirrup,” Minseok said, and his voice seemed too close to Jongdae’s ear, his breath too hot on his neck, for the boy’s liking. Nevertheless, he obeyed, and did as he was told. Then, Minseok placed his hands on his hips, and Jongdae felt weak, “grab the saddle, and on three spring up.”

Jongdae placed his hands on a saddle, as high as he could, and Minseok started counting. On three, he sprang up, and felt Minseok lifting him up as well. He closed his eyes, terrified, and the next thing he knew he was sitting on a horse.

‘ _I AM SITTING ON A HORSE!_ ’ an unmanly sounding voice in his head started screaming. Jongdae’s eyes widened, and his breath quickened. He tightened his grip so much on the brown fabric that his knuckles went white.

“Are you alright, Jongdae?” Minseok’s voice sounded distant. Jongdae started blinking, trying to calm his speeding heart down. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was like a fish out of water. “Jongdae?” Minseok repeated, now slightly concerned.

“Ca - can I- I get do- down?” he managed to stutter out, unable to move even a bit.

“Yes, of course! Just throw your leg over the saddle!” Minseok instructed, but Jongdae was frozen.

“I – I don’t think I ca – can!”

“Shit,” Minseok cursed, and looked around, trying to think of something. “Jongdae!” he exclaimed a moment later, “I will be right back!”

“NO!” a high pitched squeak left Jongdae’s lips, “you cannot just leave me here!”

Minseok smirked, “will you do as I say and get down on your own? Cause if not, I’ll have to go take a stool or something.”

“Alright, alright,” Jongdae mumbled, and started breathing deeply, “I’ll get down, just don’t go anywhere.”

Minseok nodded, and waited for Jongdae until the latter was ready.

“If you get down, I’ll give you an ice-cream,” Minseok laughed, talking as if to a child.

“I’ll shove that ice-cream up your ass,” Jongdae retorted, silently praying. Minseok blew a raspberry, mimicking the other’s expressions, “alright, alright, shut your hole, I’m coming down, just please don’t let me break anything,” he mumbled and slowly, shaking like a jelly, he threw his leg over the horse. But then he realized that the horse was much taller than him. There was no ground beneath. And he didn’t know how to stop himself from falling.

Jongdae panicked, tightly closing his eyes, getting ready for pain.

But it never came; instead, he felt Minseok’s slim fingers on his skin, right above his hip bones. He blushed, opening his eyes instantly.

He stood on a ground. With Minseok’s hands on his naked skin. And the other’s whole body against his. Minseok pressed him tightly to himself, and Jongdae once again felt an unnecessary pressure in an unnecessary place. But he was _alive_.

So he quickly turned around, and threw his hands around Minseok’s neck, making the other stumble back a bit in surprise.

“I beg of you, don’t make me do this again,” Jongdae mumbled, and Minseok laughed wholeheartedly.

“You came to me, Jongdae,” he chuckled, wrapping his hands around Jongdae’s waist.

“Please, shoot me next time I ask such a stupid ass question.”

“I cannot promise anything. I quite enjoyed it,” Minseok shrugged, and Jondgae whined, “so what, next lesson on Saturday?”

“Ove my dead body!” Jongdae exclaimed, pulling away, and putting sunglasses on, “over my fucking dead body.”

Minseok only shrugged, a massive smirk decorating his lips, “then I’ll wait for a call, in case you pick a different day,” he winked.

“Oppa!” they heard a high pitched screamed, and spotted Wendy running their way, “are you already done?” she asked, surprised.

“The real question is – are you?” Jongdae repeated, “I thought it’d take you forever to clean that stupid horse.”

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him, “you’re the stupid one here,” she spat.

“You’re the stupid one here,” Jongdae mimicked her, “wow, right in the feels.”

“How long, oppa?” she asked, looking at Minseok, “did I win?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrow, and the stable boy started laughing, “three minutes, Wendy, but only because he was paralyzed.”

“WHAT?!” Jongdae exclaimed, giving Minseok a bewildered look. He felt betrayed.

Wendy sighed, “seriously, Dae? You couldn’t even sit on the horse for five minutes?!” she exclaimed, “oppa, I’ll give you money the next time,” she looked at Minseok, and the older only nodded, trying to calm down.

“And I thought only my friends couldn’t be trusted and were making bets over my misery!” he whined.

“Jongdae,” Wendy laughed, “even mum and dad make bets.”

Jongdae’s jaw fell to the ground, and Minseok started laughing again. He glared at the older and straightened his back, “make it 2 on Saturday, Minseok,” he said, and running a hand through his hair to style them, started walking away, “Wendy, hurry up, or you’re staying here!”

 

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Wanna go shopping before grabbing a drink? ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯_

 

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_Sure thing, I’ve just got back home. Where and when?_

 

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Santa Monica shopping mall in an hour. （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ_

 

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_I wanna know every-fucking-thing, understood?ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ_

 

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and threw his phone on his bed. Grabbing some fresh clothes, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stank of horses.

“Mom!” he yelled half an hour later, running down to the kitchen. His mother was standing by the counter, chopping vegetables, and singing some old, Korean song. “Mom!” he repeated, standing next to the woman.

“What?”

“Can you give me a lift to Santa Monica? I’m seeing Baekhyun in a bit.”

His mother sighed, and looked at the time, “cannot you take Uber?”

“Oh, c’mon! I’m driving everyone, everywhere, whenever you want! I’ll take Uber back!” he whined.

“Alright, alright! Just let me finish with this!”

“Love you!” he cheered, and placed a quick kiss on the woman’s cheek, “I’ll go grab my stuff!”

“And your trousers!” the woman shouted back after him.

Upon entering the room, Jongdae threw the towel to the floor, and playing Radical Something’s ‘ _California_ ’, he started getting ready.

He picked black jeans, ripped on knees, a white t-shirt with simple ‘out of your league’ written in black on a left hand side, and a grey, zipped hoodie on top. He styled his hair a bit to put them up a bit, then put his sunglasses on, grabbed his wallet and cellphone, and ran down.

“Ready!” he exclaimed, putting black vans on.

“Alright, let’s go,” his mother smiled, and grabbing car keys she moved to the garage.

“Thanks mum,” Jongdae mumbled, getting out of the car twenty minutes later, “I’ll be home late, don’t wait for me.”

“Alright, be careful and don’t drink too much, love you!” she waved and drove off.

“Finally!” he heard a loud whine behind, and upon turning around he spotted Baekhyun standing under a palm tree.

“Sorry, she had to finish cooking,” Jongdae sighed and rolled his eyes. It was much easier to put a blame on his mother, instead of saying it was him who spent an hour getting ready.

“You always could’ve taken Uber,” Baekhyun pointed as they entered the mall.

“I didn’t feel like talking to strangers, Baek,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes, “anyway, when are we meeting with Chan and Nini?”

“Around 9, so we have lots of time,” the boy replied, “c’mon, let’s go, I wanna buy new glasses and shoes.”

•••

“Jongdae ~~~,” Baekhyun said in a funny voice, extending the last syllable.

They were sitting in Starbucks, surrounded with shopping bags, most of which were Baekhyun’s, sipping on their strawberry, and vanilla Frappuccinos. Jongdae looked at his friend, and sighed, already knowing what it meant. Baekhyun always did that when he wanted to know something.

“What?” he asked, looking directly at his friend.

“Isn’t there anything you’d like to tell me?” the older sang, playing with a cookie straw.

“I’m seeing him again on Saturday, if that’s what you mean.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide, and a massive smile appeared on his lips, “tell me everything!”

“There’s not much to talk about.” He really didn’t want to tell the other about his embarrassing lesson earlier.

“Jongdae ~~~” he whined again, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Apart from the fact I almost got a boner, nothing happened,” he spat, taking a sip of his drink very quickly, trying to hide his blush. ‘ _Why the fuck did you say that?!_ ’ he cried silently.

Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, “and why didn’t you get one?”

Jongdae sent him a murderous gaze, “because, even tho there was Minseok standing right behind me, pressing…. You know what; there was still a fucking horse standing right in front of me!”

Baekhyun burst out laughing, “oh, Jongdae, you are so helpless,” he wiped a fake tear, “and that guy is so into you, I swear, what the fuck? Did he try to –“

“ _NO ONE TRIED ANYTHING!”_ Jongdae exclaimed in  a high pitched voice, afraid of where his friend’s mind was taking him. His reaction only made Baekhyun laugh even more.

“You are so funny, Dae, oh my, I swear.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae spoke seriously, “I do get it that’s it’s funny, but please, show some sympathy. I almost had a panic attack today, I don’t wanna do it anymore,” he mumbled, pouting.

The older sighed, and his gaze softened, “then don’t do it? No one is making you.”

Jongdae bit his bottom lip, “but I kinda really want to see him again, you know,” he mumbled quietly, smiling.

Baekhyun chuckled, “you are helpless,” he laughed, and got up, “let’s go, I saw really nice wallets at Kors, I wanna check them.”

•••

“Mum is leaving next week,” Jongdae said, leaning against the counter in a store. Baekhyun was trying to decide which color would suit him better, black or brown one, and Jongdae was looking at new collection of backpacks. Baekhyun hummed in response, indicating the other to continue, “what I mean is she’s going to dad, to Korea.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “party!”

Jongdae smirked, “exactly.”

“Which one, Dae?”

“Black.”

“Are you sure?”

“Black goes with everything, you cannot go wrong with black.”

Baekhyun smirked, “and you’d know something about it, wouldn’t you?”

Jongdae smirked back, and passing his friend, he slapped him on a butt, “take the black one, and let’s go! I suddenly feel like grabbing some ice-cream.”

“Weren’t you supposed to cut down on sugar?” Baekhyun laughed, as they exited the store.

“The only thing I’m cutting down on is my mother’s bullshit.”

“Then, shall we grab some donuts as well?”

“Oh, yes, we shall.”

“Hey, Dae,” Baekhyun suddenly stopped dead in track.

Jongdae looked around confused, and frowned, “what?”

“Why don’t you invite Minseok to that little party of ours?” he smirked.

“No,” Jongdae declined the idea right away. There was no way in hell.

“But Jongdae ~~~,” Baekhyun whined again, “why not?!”

“Because!” the boy exclaimed, as if it was obvious, “you’ll make a fool out of me! Or worse! I’ll make an even bigger fool of myself!”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I think, it’d be a great opportunity to stamp your victory over Irene, and maybe score additional points doing some –“ the boy wiggled his eyes again, and then spoke in a hushed voice, “naughty-naughty,” he giggled.

“And this is exactly the reason why you should stop thinking, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, God, Jondgae!” the older threw his arms up, “you really need to get laid, you’re such a grandpa!”

Instead of answering, Jongdae continued walking, leaving his friend behind.

‘ _Don’t consider it, don’t consider it, don’t even dare considering it,’_ he was chanting to himself, begging his brain not to catch up on the idea.

•••

Two hours later, they were sitting in their favorite karaoke club, sipping on drinks.

“Dae!” Chanyeol exclaimed suddenly, “how was the riding lesson today?!”

“A riding lesson?!” Jongin repeated, “aren’t you afraid of horses?”

“Of horses yes, of sexy instructors, not so much,” Baekhyun joked, and Jongdae only whined.

“Guys, leave me alone!”

“Awww,” they all started cooing, “rough day, Daedae?”

“Chanyeol, if you don’t shut up, I swear I’ll ruin your wallet tonight,” he sent him a death glare, and the younger swallowed.

“Yah, alright, everyone calm down!” Baekhyun ordered, and raised his glass, “let’s just drink!”

“I wanna do Karaoke,” Jongdae mumbled, after drowning down his whole drink is a go, “come with me, Baek,” he grabbed the older, and pull him to the dais.

“What do you wanna sing?” the man asked, and they looked at each other.

“Surprise me, Baek,” Jongdae whispered, and went to take the microphones. Baekhyun smirked, and looking at the list, he chose something they’ve never sang before. After a moment, Baekhyun started wondering whether they even know the song. But he only shrugged and joined his friend on a small stage.

When they heard the first notes, Baekhyun looked at Jongdae confised.

“Dae! I don’t know it!” he yelled, and a few people in the audience laughed. Jongdae stood frozen for a moment, before his face lit up.

“Yah! I do! I’ve heard it somewhere. Just follow!” he replied, and started singing.

 

_I don't even know how I did that_

_Need a round of applause_

_Just like cream to a kitty cat_

_Lining up at the door_

_Maybe it's the way I work it_

 

Jongdae smirked, and shook his butt.

 

_My beach bring the boys to the shore_

_Maybe it's the way I flirt_

_That they get hurt, they just don't learn_

 

_I don't even know_

_Why they fall like dominoes_

 

 

He looked at Baekhyun, and nodded at him to join in.

 

 

_Oh my gosh, I did it again_

_He said I broke his heart, it keeps happening_

_I don't know why they always fall for me_

_Why they always fall for_

_Oh my gosh, I did it again_

_He said I broke his heart, it keeps happening_

_I don't know why they always fall for me_

_Why they always fall for_

 

Laughing, Jongdae looked around the room, and when his eyes landed at a particular someone, he swallowed.

‘ _Oh, God_.’

 

Even tho the song was still on, he leant closer to Baekhyun, and whispered to his ear, “Minseok is here,” and them quickly got back to singing.

 

He smirked at the next line, and glanced in the direction of the newcomer.

 

_Them boys getting too ambitious_

 

Jongdae winked at Minseok and licked his lip.

 

_They should win an award_

_Got twenty more, plenty more fishes_

_But I still come first_

_Maybe I'm superstitious_

_I want to break this curse_

_They say they want to lay it on me_

_I'm their one and only boy*_

 

_I don't even know_

_Why they fall like dominoes_

 

“Where?!” Baekhyun suddenly hissed, curiosity eating him out.

“Sits next to Luhan.”

“Luhan’s here?!”

“Sing, Baekhyun!”

 

_Oh my gosh, I did it again_

_He said I broke his heart, it keeps happening_

_I don't know why they always fall for me_

_Why they always fall for_

_Oh my gosh, I did it again_

_He said I broke his heart, it keeps happening_

_I don't know why they always fall for me_

_Why they always fall for_

 

_Oh my gosh, I think I did it again_

_Broke his heart, why does this keep happening?_

_Don't come crying when I say it's the end_

_I'm ringing the alarm, boy you better run on_

 

When they finished, laughing their asses off, Jongdae gave one last glance at the room, and spotted Minseok eyeing him. He smiled at him, and got back to their table.

“I need a drink,” Jongdae mumbled, looking at his empty glass.

“It was so funny,” Chanyeol laughed, “you should guy do it for money, I swear!”

Baekhyun blew a raspberry, “I can already see ourselves on stage, busting the moves!” he exclaimed, and started shaking his butt, and wiggling his arms in the air.

“We’ll think of it in a moment,” Jongdae laughed, “I’m gonna grab something.”

“Hello, cutie,” a woman at the bar greeted him, and he smiled back, “what can I get for you?”

Jongdae pouted, trying to make up him mind. The woman giggled at the sight.

“Can I get the Kamikaze salver, one sex on the beach, and one cosmopolitan?”

“Oh, poor boy, did you lose a bet or something?” the woman laughed.

“No, I’m just lazy and don’t wanna keep on coming here all the time, so I can just as well take everything now,” he shrugged, sending the surprised woman an angelic smile.

“Oh, alright,” she nodded, “here, have sex on the beach and cosmopolitan, I’ll bring the salver in a moment.”

“Thank you!”

He took his drinks and got back to the tablet, shaking his head to the rhythm of the music, sipping on both drink. When he sat down, he realized his friends were playing something.

“What’ you doing?”

“Never have I ever, you playin’?” Jongin informed, smirking.

“Of fucking course!” Jongdae exclaimed, giggling.

“Alright, it’s my turn –“

“Hey guys,” the heard a new voice join them, and when they looked to the side their eyes landed on a dirty-blond boy.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “what the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’d guess the same thing you do,” he chuckled and pointed at an empty place, “free?”

“Sure,” Jongin smiled, and took his jacket.

“You know what I mean! Here in LA!”

“I have a layover,” he explained, “I’m on my way back to China, and the next flight is tomorrow.”

“That’s a shit ass long layover,” Jongdae mumbled, and Luhan only shrugged, winking at him.

“I see you haven’t changed a bit, Dae. Still a lovely piece of an apple pie.”

“You know I hate apple pi –“ Jongdae stopped, as Luhan’s phone started ringing.

“Hallo?” he picked up, “oh, yeah, just a few tables further, wait I’ll wave,” he said, got up and started waving at someone.

At the same time came the lady from the bar, with a tray of fourteen blue Kamikaze, and placed it in front of Jongdae.

“Luhan, what the – “ he heard a familiar voice, and when he looked up, Minseok was standing in front of him, “oh.”

Jongdae whined internally, seeing Minseok with his black hair down, a few strands falling onto his dark eyes, being a perfect contrast to his milk complexion; in a dark, tight V neck, white shirt put on, and black jeans; there were a few bracelets on his wrists, as well.

“Do you guys know each other?” Luhan asked, surprised.

Instead of answering, Jongdae grabbed one of the shots, and drank it. Minseok chuckled, “we had the pleasure.”

“Oh,” both Chanyeol and Baekhyun spoke at the same time, and Jongdae knew he was done.

“Someone for sure had,” Baekhyun winked at Minseok, and the other slightly blushed.

“Are we playing or not?!” Jongdae asked, grabbing another shot.

“Wow, Jongdae, slow down, it’s your turn, you don’t have to drink when it’s your turn, you know that right?” Chanyoel laughed, shaking his head at his friend.

“Minseok, is it?” Baekhyun looked at the older again, “do you guys wanna join the game? Why don’t you take a sit next to Jongdae, so we can start?” he grinned.

Jongdae looked around. He might have been tipsy, but he was not blind. There was Chanyeol on his left side, and Jongin on his right. “Baekhyun, but there –“ he started, looking around, but then felt a sharp pain in his ankle, “you fucker, stop kicking me!” he yelled, quickly squinting to touch the pulsing area, but the stool as higher than he thought, and he hit his head against the table.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Jongdae only sighed defeated, “can this day get any worse?” he whined, and then felt a hand on his shoulder blade. When he looked to the right, there was Minseok sitting next to him, smiling at him brightly.

“Yo, Jongdae, stop daydreaming, we’re playing!” Jongin threw a napkin at the older, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Alright, so never have I ever –“ he frowned, thinking of what he had never done, and Chanyeol started to laugh.

“How about I go first, since it’ll take forever for you think of something.”

“Rude!” he exclaimed, “but yeah, you’re right, I pass,” he shrugged.

“Never have I ever,” started Chanyeol, “kissed my best friend,” he said, and smirked.

Jondgae and Baekhyun looked at each other, and after sighing, took a drink.

“Never have I ever,” now it was Baekhyun’s turn, “omg,” he started laughing like a maniac, “never have I ever fallen for a straight guy!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, and took a drink.

“You should take one for each,” Chanyeol suggested, laughing with Baekhyun.

“I don’t think they have enough alcohol here,” Jongdae mumbled, pulling a face.

“What?!” Jongin exclaimed, “who?! Why didn’t I know anything?!” he whined.

“You were probably one of them,” Luhan joked, taking a sip of his drink. Baekhyun and Chnayeol suddenly stopped laughing, and glared at Luhan, who’s eyes grew winder, “seriously?!”

Jongin’s jaw dropped, “what?!”

Jongdae only calmly grabbed his cosmopolitan, and said, “and so, the day got worse,” before drinking.

“Hyung!” Jongin whined.

“Jongin!” Jongdae whined back.

“Is it true?”

“Who cares,” the older shrugged.

“I do!” Jongin exclaimed.

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, it’s true! And what?!”

“Why… how… what?”

Jongdae chuckled, “actually, when I think of it, you are the only guy I had a crush on, who did not end up sleeping with my sister,” he laughed louder.

“Hyung, I’m –“

“Jongin,” Jongdae spoke softly, “I had a crush on you years ago. Calm down. I’m way past that phase. Can we please go on? Luhan?”

The blond guy looked around uncertain, but then smiled, and stared thinking, “never have I ever, hmmm, lame as hell, sorry, never have I ever ridden a horse,” he shrugged, not being able to think of anything original.

Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae all took a shot.

Minseok chuckled, looking at the boy next to him, “today doesn’t count, you know that?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “I have actually ridden a horse, you know,” he pointed, and took another sip.

“Yeah, in a bedroom,” Chanyeol whispered, a bit too loud, and Jongdae almost chocked on his drink, becoming instantly red. Everyone started laughing at embarrassed Jongdae.

“What the fuck, Chanyeol?!” he whined, punching his friend.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” the boy yelled, covering his arm with the other hand, “stop it! Someone take him! Jongin, quickly!”

Jongin chuckled, looking into his glass, “never have I ever made a bet over my friend’s misery,” he said, and looked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who rolled their eyes.

“It’s not like he minds,” Baekhyun mumbled, and took a sip.

“I do, actually!” Jongdae said, “I do actually mind, you fucktard, thank you very much!”

“Min, go ahead, before they start a fight,” Luhan joked, but he also took a sip.

“Hmmm, never have I ever – “ Minseok frowned, “never have I ever drunkenly made out with my ex?” he half said, half asked.

“Y’all just hate me, don’t ya?” Jongdae mumbled, and after giving Luhan a side glance, he took a sip, “there is no fucking way I am the only one!” he said, pointing at Baekhyun.

“Don’t look at me, I’m clean,” the older boy said, raising his hands.

“Oh god,” he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Stop crying, and tell us something you’ve never done!” Baekhyun ordered, “and please, come up with something else than a sex position,” he giggled, and Jongdae whined again.

He could hear Minseok’s low chuckles next to him, and he really wanted to kill Baekhyun.

“Never have I ever drunkenly ran naked around the neighborhood,” he smirked, looking at Baekhyun. To his surprise, apart from Baekhyun and Luhan, Minseok also took a sip. Jongdae gave him a side glance, looking his up and down, humming, “seriously?”

Minseok only smirked, winking at the boy.

“Omg, guys, just kiss already!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and hiccupped.

Minseok laughed, and Jongdae also rolled his eyes, “are you already drunk?” But his friend only giggled, stealing one of his shots, and drinking it. Then he hiccupped again, “oh god, you are. Anyway, I’ll be right back,” he said, getting up.

“Yah, where are you going, love?!” Baekhyun gasped, extending his arms to catch the other.

“Em, to a toilet.”

“Be careful, drive safe!”

“What the hell was in his drink?” Jongdae asked, eyeing his friend, then looking at Chanyeol and Jongin. They both only shrugged, however, there was a shadow of a smirk on Jongin’s lips, “whatever, anyway, I’ll be right back, don’t leave me alone again like last time, or I swear!”

As he was walking away, he head Chanyeol and Jongin laugh, and tell Luhan and Minseok a story of how Jongdae was once left alone in pub, dressed in Peter Pan pants, with an ‘ _I’ll let you use my Tinkerbell to get to Neverland’_ sign on his back.

When he was washing his hands, he looked in a mirror. As for his own judgement, he looked more than fine in this drunken state. He felt lightheaded, and the room was slightly spinning, but he didn’t have any alcohol on his t-shirt yet, nor was his hair a mess, so he approved. When he finished, he looked more, on his arms, shoulders, neck. And he started thinking of Minseok, and the thoughts about the other’s naked top made his pupils widen.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of a locking door, and when he looked to the right, he spotted Minseok leaning against the door to the bathroom. His black hair, t-shirt, and jeans were intermingling with the color of the door, and the whole room, as the tiles were black as well, and only his white shirt created a contrast.

Jongdae smirked, licking his lower lip.

Minseok made his way to Jongdae. The younger stood front to the sink, and the mirror, in which he observed the other’s moves. Minseok leant against Jongdae’s back, and slightly resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder, he washed his hands, looking into Jongdae’s eyes in the mirror. When the water stopped running, he slowly brought his wet hands to Jongdae’s neck, first tracing wet patters on his naked arms, then his collarbone, and when he started drawing on his neck, Jongdae turned his head slightly to the right, exposing more skin.

“You sound like trouble, Jongdae,” Minseok murmured against his ear, and run his tongue on the younger’s earlobe. Jongdae gasped, surprised.

“More like fun, I would say,” he replied, curiously observing Minseok’s moves in the mirror, “there’s no need to listen to everything Baekhyun says when he’s drunk.”

“Aren’t you drunk as well?”

“That’s beside the point,” he said, and Minseok chuckled.

“And what should I do with you, huh?”

Jongdae left a rugged breath out, when Minseok pressed his hips to the younger’s.

“Anything you want,” he whispered, closing his eyes, and he felt Minseok’s hand underneath his t-shirt.

* * *

Song: Little Mix - OMG  ***** in the original lyrics there is ' **girl** ', however, Jongdae decided to change it *wink wink*

 


	4. A.D.I.D.A.S, Kimchi, Mount Hollywood

Jongdae groaned, and opened his eyes. It was very bright around him, and very comfortable underneath him. When his vision stabilized, and his surrounding stop being blurry, he realized he was lying on his bed, in his room. He ran a hand through his face, rubbed his eyes, and yawning, he sat up, stretching.

And then his arm hit something. Or rather – someone. Jongdae yelped, jumping in surprise. There was someone sleeping next to him, black jeans, black t-shirt, black hair.

“Min – Minseok?” Jongdae whispered, poking the sleeping boy. When it didn’t help, he clearned his throat, and spoke louder, “Minseok!”

The older groaned, turning onto his back. His eyes were still closed, with a few bangs of messy hair falling onto them, his lips slightly parted. Jongdae squeaked internally, at how cute the older looked.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, throwing his arm around the younger’s tights, and burying his face into sheets gathered on Jongdae’s side.

Jongdae smirked, and then his eyes shone, “alright, five more minutes,” he whispered, and lying back down, he threw his arms and leg around the older’s sleeping form, a massive smile adoring his lips.

Five minutes later, Jongdae opened his eyes again, and repeated his previous action, “Minseok,” he whispered, poking the older, which did not help, and only made Minseok whine and bury himself into Jongdae, “ _Minnie_ ~~,” the younger cooed, “rise and shine, sleeping beauty! We have a little problem here.”

“Alright, alright,” Minseok mumbled, slowly getting up.

Jongdae watched the older run a hand through his raven hair, rub his eyes, stretch. A small yawn escaped Minseok’s raspberry lips, and Jongdae found it really hard to restrain himself from tugging the other boy into a hug and throwing him back on the sheets.

“What is the problem?” Minseok asked, and Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

“For instant you in my bed?” he pointed, shrugging.

“Is it really a problem, though?” Minseok chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, getting up, “you know what I mean. Did we – you know,” he asked, biting on his lower lip.

“Yeah, we did,” Minseok beamed, and Jongdae paled, “and I gotta tell you you’re amazing at fucking through clothes!”

It took Jongdae a few seconds to register the other’s words, and then he let out a long sigh, “you fucker,” he mumbled.

“You were pretty drunk last night,” the boy on the bed said, “I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.”

Jongdae smiled lightly, “good to know. Weren’t you drunk as well, tho?”

“As we can see, not as much as you,” he laughed, “you seem to be rather a lighthead.”

“AM NOT!” Jongdae exclaimed, sounding offended, “but yesterday was a pretty terrible day. Plus, I was drinking on Chanyeol! Like, how could I not take advantage of him?!”

Minseok laughed at the other’s choice of words, “I give you that.”

“Anyway, what are you doing in my bed?” he asked, “I mean, as much as I enjoy having you there, I quite don’t remember how that happened,” he wrinkled his nose.

“Well, after we finished in the bathroom, we took the same taxi, as literally Jongdae, you were freaking wasted, so I wanted to make sure you get home safe, and good I did that because you barely made it out of the car. Then, I brought you back home, you stumbled, so I carried you to your room, and before I managed to leave, you wrapped your arms around me in a koala hug, and fell asleep,” he finished the story, making himself more comfortable in bed.

“Alright,” Jongdae laughed, “two things, _love_ , one – never in my life have I been wasted enough not to get home, and I’ve been in much worse situations, so your lame excuse for how you ended up here failed you. At least now I know you really cannot resist me, so cute,” he laughed, blowing Minseok a kiss, “moving on,” he continued more seriously, “after _what_ we finished in the bathroom?”

Minseok smirked, and grabbing the younger by his wrist, pulled him onto the mattress, “your tongue sure knows how to work miracles, _love_ ,” he mumbled into Jongdae’s ear, drawing light patterns on his exposed arm. The younger shivered, and blushed madly.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he mumbled, pulling away and leaving his room.

Minseok only chuckled, lying back down and closing his eyes for a few more minutes.

•••

Jongdae stood in front of the mirror, still blushing. He wanted to call Baekhyun, but his phone was in his room. And he didn’t take any clothes with him. ‘God is testing me,’ he mumbled to himself, and closed his eyes, trying to remember anything from last night. It wasn’t like he didn’t remember anything at all, but everything that happened seemed blurred and merging into one. He took a deep breath, and while undressing himself, he noticed marks on his neck.

“Oh, god,” he gulped.

_“Anything you want,” a whisper escaped, and Jongdae licked his lips, as Minseok pressed a wet kiss to his naked skin. Then another, and another. The older’s lips were marking Jongdae’s neck, leaving purple marks wherever they met the soft skin. Jongdae moaned quietly, closing his eyes and throwing his head more to the side. Minseok’s hands were exploring Jongdae’s tummy and torso. He tucked two fingers behind the waistband, and pulling the younger’s butt closer to his front, he rolled his hips, making Jongdae moan louder._

_“Oh, God, Minseok,” Jongdae breathed out, a small smirk playing on his lips, “your hands are gold.”_

_“So is your ass,” Minseok murmured back into the younger’s shoulder, squeezing his butt._

_Jongdae turned around in one swift movement, and grabbing the other’s neck, he pulled him into a kiss. Minseok smirked, and ran his tongue against the younger’s bottom lip._

Jongdae gasped, lightly brushing his fingertips over the marks, as if afraid of rubbing them off. He swallowed, and after undressing himself completely, he stood at the shower and let the cold water wash over him. Many questions were running through his head, many doubts and uncertainties. He threw his head back, putting some shampoo on it. His lips were slightly parted, water was streaming down his eyebrow arch, nose, cupid’s bow. He ran a tongue over his lips, sighing.

 _The inside of Minseok’s mouth was warm, and tasted of whiskey. Jongdae grimaced slightly, not being a fan of the alcohol himself, but then the older’s tongue danced on the roof of his mouth, the other’s hand tangled in his hair, and that was enough to take his mind of such trivial things like taste. Because besides that, Minseok_ felt _like heaven. Jongdae felt Minseok’s tongue around his, on his teeth, running it over his upper lip, then biting teasingly on the bottom one. His lips were plump and soft, and Jongdae was sure he never kisses such lips before._

 _He kept tight grip on the other’s neck, pulling him closer and closer, desperate to feel the other’s body against his, “_ Minseok _,” he moaned into the kiss, and felt the older’s hands on his hips, and a moment later he was sitting on the sink, legs spread wide._

“Congratulations, Jongdae,” he mumbled to himself, turning the water off, “you should start betting over your misery himself.”

He dried himself, wrapped the towel around his waist and taking a deep breath in he exited the bathroom and headed to his room. He opened the door slowly just to see Minseok rolling around in his sheets. He smiled softly, observing the older, and he felt warmth in his chest. ‘How can someone so sexy and full of himself act so cute and innocent?’ he asked himself, and wished he could freeze the moment in time. Then, his eyes landed on his cell phone, which was lying on a desk not so far from the door. Trying his best not to make a sound, Jongdae took a few steps forwards and grabbed the device. There was a ton of messages from Baekhyun, but he decided to deal with his friend later, and quickly opened a camera.

Minseok, still fully clothed, in his black skinny jeans and black V neck, was half buried in white sheets, his clothes and raven hair being the perfect contrast to his milk skin and the color of the duvets. The older was rolling himself from one side to the other, as if he was rolling down a hill, with his lips cutely pouted, eyes half-closed, covered with messy bangs of hair. He then stopped, now his eyes closed, his head in between pillows, and started stretching, letting a melody of small purrs and quiet whines out of his barely opened lips. His t-shirt rolled up, revealing his soft skin and milky abs, ‘ _oh, and that path to paradise_ ,’ a small voice in his head mumbled, and Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from nodding.

Minseok’s hand reached the hem of his t-shirt, and rolled it slightly up. ‘Enjoying yourself, there, _love_?’ he asked, looking straight into the camera, and Jongdae almost jumped. He didn’t even realized he was leaning against the wall next to the bed. ‘ _Good job, you moron, a first class ninja.’_ A pair of huge, dark, almond shaped eyes were looking at him, shining in the rays of light getting inside the room. The sunlight was reflecting in the white fabric of the sheets, and it looked as if Minseok was illuminating his own light, like an angel. Jongdae couldn’t do anything, not even move. He was mesmerized. Minseok smiled softly at him, and Jongdae’s mouth watered. It was not another smirk, or the I-know-it-all smile, neither was it a cynical or ironic lifting of the corners of his mouth. It was a full on soft smile that brightened his face, making him seem even younger. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing them back, then, without turning his eyes away from the camera, he turned on his back, chuckling. He licked his lips, and Jongdae bit on his lower one.

“Come here,” Minseok whispered softly, extending his arm, as if wanting to reach the younger. After taking only two steps, Jongdae felt the other’s slim fingers over his wrist, and himself being pulled forward. He landed on the mattress on his back, next to Minseok, with a small gasp. The older rolled over, and taking the phone from Jongdae’s hand, he focused it on the younger’s body. Upon sitting himself on Jongdae, his legs on both sides of the other, Minseok rolled his hips, creating a pressure in their lower body parts. A loud gasp left Jongdae’s lips, and his features softened. The older extended his arm again, this time pulling the camera a bit further from them, and leant closer to Jongdae’s face. He smiled, and when Jongdae returned it, he pressed his lips against the younger’s, pressing the button to take a picture. Then, he let the phone fall onto the mattress, and focused on kissing the other boy.

When Jongdae felt the older’s hands roam on his naked body, be quickly pushed Minseok to the side, making him lay down, and he himself was now sitting on the other. The raven hair boy gasped, but smiled.

Jongdae pulled back, and smiled against Minseok’s lips, “I’m gonna go make breakfast, you can go take a shower if you want.”

The older laughed, but lightly pushed Jongdae off of himself, making sure not to tear the towel off, “is there anything in your closet that would fit me?” he asked, straightening his back, “to be honest I dream of getting rid of these skinny jeans, they hurt my calves.”

Jongdae chuckled, and shook his head, “oh, boy. I guess there would be something, lemme check.”

He walked towards the closet, and looked through it quickly. “Would that be alright?” he asked, taking out grey sweatpants and white t-shirt.

“Perfect, thank you,” Minseok smiled, and after taking the clothes, he reached for the door, “where exactly is bathroom?”

“You gotta turn left halfway down the corridor,” the younger explained, “next to the pink door.”

“Pink?”

“Wendy.”

Minseok chuckled and left.

•••

Jongdae let out a sigh, and fell down on the bed again, ‘what the hell was that?’ he asked himself, suddenly remembering the phone. He fished it out from under the sheets and checked the video. Fortunately, it was not recording anything anymore. He frowned, wondering whether he should watch whatever he had recorded or not. Finally, deciding against the idea, he got up to get dressed. He put on some black Calvin Klein boxer shorts, and white shirt. His hair was still wet, but being the lazy ass he is, and a terribly hungry ass at that time as well, Jongdae chose not to care about anything anymore, and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

If there was one thing Jongdae knew how to prepare that were scrambled eggs*. After plugging his phone to the stereo, he let YouTube surprise him with auto play, and  started making the meal. One of the songs that started blasting through the speakers was unknown to Jongdae, but he quickly caught onto the lyrics:

_All day I dream about (sshh!) with you_

_All day I dream about (sshh!) with you_

_They say that it's overrated_

_Well they ain't doin' it right_

_All day I dream about (sshh!) with you_

 

He cracked in eyebrow, trying to figure out what song it was, while slightly moving his hips to the beat, while cracking the eggs.

 

_Since I met you I been thinkin' all day_

_I been Googlin' ways to keep you entertained_

_It's been three weeks since we started to play_

_Now it's serious babe, cause what you do is crazy_

 

“Oh,” escaped his lips, as he realized what the song was about. He smirked, letting music take over, while he poured two mugs of black coffee.

 

_Slavin' in the kitchen iced you a cake_

_Then I served you a plate_

_But that ain't what you ate, no_

_We been busy doin' all 50 Shades_

_While we listen to drake_

_We on that hot love and emotion_

 

When the chorus came, Jongdae started singing again, playing with the eggs on a pan. These were the kinds of morning he liked. Chilled, without any rush, with music in the background, and smell of food floating in the air.

 

_Excuse me, do me or lose me_

_Get me to the bedroom, do your duty_

_Milkshake milkshake, bet you like some of that strawberry_

_Like a wave gonna come tsunami_

_Wanna take this ride better hurry Cause me one, you there's a million and they all wanna huh my Brazillian_

 

“Milkshake!” Jongdae exclaimed to himself, remembering there was still some left in the fridge. When he turned around, with a pitcher in one hand, and a kit-kat in his mouth, he spotted Minseok leaning against the doorframe.

“What a performance,” he chuckled, and Jongdae shook his booty once more.

“The best of the best. As everything I do,” he replied.

“I see you were born with a natural modesty.”

“Ah, modesty is a feature of ugly people,” Jongdae smacked, placing the last items on the table, “breakfast is ready.”

When they started eating, Jongdae’s phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and sighed.

“I’m alive, in one piece, still a virgin,” he reported, and Minseok raised an eyebrow, stuffing his mouth with eggs.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, JONGDAE, I SWEAR I’LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, I’VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU THE WHOLE MORNING, I THOUGHT MINSEOK KILLED YOU AND CHOPPED INTO PIECES OR SOMETHING!” Baekhyun’s voice was so loud, that it almost felt as if the phone was on a speaker.

“Yah!” Minseok exclaimed, and chocked. Jongdae hit him a few times on the back, and gave him a glass of juice to drink.

“Well, he didn’t kill me, not did he chopped me into pieces, how are you?”

“I’m fine now, omg, I was really nervous, you know! Don’t you ever do things like this to me!”

“Okay, mum, anything else?”

There were a few seconds of silence, before Baekhyun spoke again, “what is Minseok doing at your place?” he asked in a hushed voice, and Jongdae smirked.

“Lunch? Yeah, sure, how about two?” he changed the subject, trying to give his friend a silent information that it was not a matter to be talked about on the phone and at that time.

“The hell? Lun –,“ Baekhyun repeated confused, before a long “aaaa” left his lips, and realization drowned on him, “two sounds perfect, see you where you usual!” he agreed, and ended the call.

“You look nice in my clothes,” Jongdae pointed, smiling over a cup of coffee.

Minseok smiled back, and spoke, “you look nice in almost none,” and then he winked.

“Oh, boy! You’re such a flirt!” Jongdae exclaimed, throwing his hands up, and the older only laughed.

•••

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaimed upon spotting his friend entering their favorite restaurant in Korea Town.  The younger nodded in his direction, and joined him at the table.

“Hey,” he greeted the older, and sat down, “sorry I’m late, I missed a bus, have you already ordered?”

“No, not yet, I was waiting for you,” Baekhyun chuckled, “a bus?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m in such a state I wasn’t able to driver,” Jongdae smiled, looking up from the menu, “what are you taking?”

“Kimbap,” Baekhyun replied shortly, grinning at his friend.

“Baekhyun, stop drying your teeth, you were in an even worse state than I was,” Jongdae pointed, cracking an eyebrow at his friend, focused on choosing something to eat.

“But it was not me who ended up with a stranger in bed, sweety,” Baekhyun whistled, and then violently pushed Jongdae’s menu down on the table, “tell me everything!” he demanded.

“First things first, Minseok is not a stranger, don’t a slut out of me,” Jongdae pouted, “secondly, nothing at all happe – “

“Sure, cause I’m gonna believe this!”

“But that’s true!” Jongdae whined, “why would I lie?! We just slept! I even woke up in my clothes, same Minseok, like, how else can I prove that nothing happened?!”

“Hello, can I take an order?” a young woman asked, smiling at them.

“I’ll take kimbap and water, maybe two glasses at once, please,” Baekhyun replied, smiling at her and giving her his menu.

“Of course, for you?” she looked at Jongdae, who only sighed.

“I’ll take kimchi, and a glass of milk,” he smiled at the girl, and she left.

“You’re so lame, Jongdae,” the older commented, and Jongdae only pouted again.

“What have I done again?!” he whined.

“You had such a boy in your bed and you’ve done nothing!”

“Stop bullying me! I’m not some slut to sleep around with anyone with fine body!”

“You like him, he likes you, why don’t you just go out?”

“I don’t like him, I don’t even know him, and he only likes my ass,” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Well, he gotta like that annoying face of yours as well, since he was all over you yesterday night,” Baekhyun smirked, and Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“How – ?”

“Jongin had the _pleasure_ to walk on the two of you in the bathroom,” the older laughed.

Jongdae only groaned, burring his face in his hands, “I am done with y’all.”

“Well, according to Jongin you were enjoying yourself, so don’t give yourself a hard time, now,” the other shrugged.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, and standing up went to the toilet.

A few moments later, when he was back, the food was already waiting for him. He sat down, ready to enjoy the warm dish, when he realized Baekhyun was suspiciously quiet. When he looked up at his friend, the older was holding a phone in his hand, a wrinkle adorned his forehead, but what stroke Jongdae the most, was the fact Baekhyun was holding _his_ phone.

“Yah!” he exclaimed, “what are you doing?!”

‘ _Are you enjoying yourself there, love_ ,’ he heard coming from the device, and his face instantly became red.

Baekhyun looked up at him with a serious expression, “does it look like _nothing,_ Jongdae?” he asked calmly, before he freaked out, “this is not a freaking nothing, omg, Dae, this is the cutest thing ever, oh my gooooooodddddd, he’s so sexy, like, where the hell did you even find him?!”

Jongdae blinked a few times, “emmm – “

“Guys, just be together already, I beg you!” Baekhyun cried, and a few customers around them looked in their direction.

“Baekhyun, calm down,” Jongdae tried to talk some sense into his friend, feeling embarrassed for him.

“I can’t, Jongdae! You need to tell me every-freaking-thing that happened from the moment you woke up, I beg you, pleaseeeeeee ~~” Baekhyun put his hands together, as if praying, and leant across the table, almost landing in Jongdae’s kimchi.

“Yah, get away from my food!” the younger exclaimed, pushing his friend back into his seat. He sighed, and after taking some cabbage into his mouth, he told Baekhyun what happened in the morning.

“I swear,” the older murmured when he was done with his story, “I am your biggest shipper.”

“Dude, that’s creepy, stop.”

“I cannot.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whined.

“Jongdae ~~,” Baekhyun whined back.

“I hate you so much.”

“You wish,” the older smirked, and Jongdae only chuckled.

He freaking hated Baekhyun.

•••

“I freaking hate my life,” Jongdae mumbled a day later, standing next to Myeong. This time, the horse seemed even bigger and taller than two days ago.

“You’re overreacting,” Minseok shrugged, waiting patiently for Jongdae to get onto the horse.

“What if I actually get a panic attack this time?”

“You won’t”

“But what if I do.”

“Jongdae, you won’t have a panic attack.

“How do you know?”

Minseok’s eye twitched, “because I’ll kill you with my bare hands before you manage to get onto this freaking animal,” he mumbled under his breath, and then inhaled a large amount of air to calm himself.

“What are you mumbling?”

“Nothing, just trying to figure how to get you up there,” he replied, pointing at the saddle.

Jongdae sighed, “alright, alright,” he mumbled, and put his shaking hands on the saddle.

Minseok smiled softly to himself, and nearing the boy, he placed his hand over the younger’s. “Calm down,” he whispered, “I can hear your heartbeat,” he chuckled, “nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise. I’ll be here all the time. And if you get a panic attack, I’ll call the doctor.”

“Funny,” Jongdae mumbled, however, there was no humor in his voice.

“Okay, I have an idea, but you have to trust me, alright?”

Jongdae slowly nodded, not really sure.

Minseok rolled his eyes, but continued, “get on the horse,” he ordered. Jongdae whined, but after taking a deep breath in, he managed to throw himself on the animal.

“But he stinks so badly,” he mumbled, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly, he felt a touch on his tight, and a moment later warmth spread across his back, “Minseok?”

The older was sitting behind him, his arms on both sides of the younger, protecting him from falling down.

“Now, nothing can happen,” the older beamed, grabbing the rein, and fastened the horse, with a massive smile on his lips.

Jongdae felt his legs become cotton candy, and breath being knocked out of his lungs. He went pale, and his vision blurred for a moment. Then, everything stopped.

“Jongdae?” he heard Minseok’s soft whisper behind him, “are you alright?”

“I really don’t wanna do it anymore,” he mumbled, feeling sick from fear.

“Yah, it’s alright,” Minseok murmured against his ear, “everything’s fine. You see. You’re doing amazing. It’s really not that bad. Nothing’s gonna happen. You’re doing so well, Jongdae,” he kept on whispering into Jongdae’s ear, rubbing small circles on the palm of the younger’s right hand, trying to calm him down. When he put his left hand over Jongdae’s chest and felt how incredibly fast the other’s heart was beating, he placed a soft kiss on his neck, then another one, and another one, from time to time whispering soothing words.

After a few moments, Jongdae relaxed, and gave in to the older’s touch. He smiled softly, and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly, enjoying the moment.

“Do you wanna get down?”

Jongdae bit on his bottom lip, “no,” he mumbled, “I gotta get rid of his stupid fear.”

Minseok smiled against Jongdae’s soft skin, and leaving the last butterfly kiss, he rasied his head, and looking at the younger’s face, he smiled wider, “do you wanna see something?”

“Huh?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

“Wait a moment,” he mumbled, and jumped on the ground.

“Yah!” Jongdae exclaimed, “don’t leave me here!”

“I won’t,” Minseok laughed, “you gotta move, Jongdae. I’ll sit in the front, so you can hold onto me. I think you might feel more secure this way.”

The younger thought for a moment, and the idea actually made sense to him, “oh, sure,” he nodded, and slowly moved as far in the saddle as he could.

“Ready?” Minseok asked, after making himself comfortable. Jongdae only nodded, tightly wrapping his hands around the older’s waist, “just don’t tickle.”

“Oh, you’re ticklish?” Jongdae smiled mischievously, but before he managed to check, Minseok fastened the horse again, and the younger only managed to put a death grip around the other.

•••

“Wow,” Jongdae gasped, looking down at the city below him, “I’ve never realized how wonderful the view is.”

They were standing on one of the tops of Mt. Hollywood, looking down at the city stretching below them.

“I guess you just weren’t looking,” Minseok smiled, looking at the boy.

“I guess.”

“The view is even better at sunset.”

“I guess I’ll have to come back, and check.”

“Wanna come back tonight?” Minseok asked, biting his lower lip.

Jongdae smiled lightly, and looked to his left, to look at the boy standing next to him. Minseok’s hair was being disturbed by a light wind, his complexion was glowing in the sun.

“Sure,” he replied, adverting his gaze back on the city and the ocean in the distance.

•••

“Omg!” Baekhyun screamed through the phone, “Chanyeol! Our Jongdae has a date!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, drying his hair with his towel, “stupid, it’s not a date, we’re just – “

“Going out together, to stargaze or whatever, watch sunset, hold hands, kiss, and – “

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaimed, a light pink coloring his cheeks, “we’re just going out, that’s it.”

“But you’re going out _together_ ,” he heard Chanyeol’s voice.

He sighed, defeated, “I gotta go.”

“Is _Minnie_ there to pick you up?” Baekhyun squeaked, and Jongdae pulled a face.

“Don’t call him that,” he said, ‘ _only I can call him that_ ,’ “and no, he’s not here, we’re meeting at Griffith, I’m just done with listening to both of you, have fun doing nothing tonight.”

“Have fun, and get some tonight, Jongdae! Remember about pr –,“ Chanyeol was screaming, but Jongdae ended the call, throwing the phone on his bed.

He sighed, and started putting some clothes on. He chose black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and black jacket on top. He grabbed his phone, wallet and car keys, and ran down.

“Jongdae?” he heard his mother’s voice coming from her office.

“Yes?”

He looked him up and down when he entered the room, “are you going somewhere?”

“Oh, yeah, just going to meet with a friend,” he shrugged.

“Where are you going?”

“Why?” he laughed, but answered anyway, “Griffith Observatory, mum, you don’t have to worry.”

“Who are you meeting if I may ask?”

“Why do you ask so many questions? With Minseok.”

“Min – “ his mother started, but a loud squeak introduced her. Half a second later Irene was standing next to Jongdae.

“Minseok?!” she exclaimed, “ _you_ are the reason he couldn’t meet with me tonight?! You?!”

Jongdae smirked, “oh, Irene, if only you know,” he mumbled, quiet enough so his mother wouldn’t hear him, “I won,” he mouthed, “I’ll be going mum, don’t wanna be late,” he smiled towards the woman, and after giving her a kiss on a cheek, and sending a winner’s smile in his sister’s direction, he left the house.

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_Irene’s just learnt she lost._

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_God, Jongdae, couldn’t you tell me you were telling her?_ _Σ_ _(_ _￣ロ￣_ _lll) I’d come by! (_ _┳◇┳_ _)_

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_Sorry, it was an accident._

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Her face was an accident, Jongdae. (_ _◣_ _∀_ _◢_ _)ψ_

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_Dude, you’re still talking about my sister, cut it._

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

 _Sorry, but you know she’s not you’re sister to me, but Public Enemy #1. ^_ _（｀ω´_ _）_ _^_ _ψ_

 

Jongdae sighed, rolling his eyes. He chuckled, and started his car.

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Have fun tonight, and remember, GTM mission accomplished, time for FTM! Use protection kids! Kisses – BBMamaBanana! ˶_ _⚈_ _Ɛ_ _⚈_ _˵_

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_The fuck is BBMamaBanana, Byun? (ʘ_ _言_ _ʘ_ _╬_ _)_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Shhhh, don’t worry your little head, sweety. Leave it all to mama._ _ｖ_ _(_ _⌒ｏ⌒_ _)_ _ｖ_

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_Baekhyun, you’re scaring me. You were watching too many daddy kink porn #TooMuchIsTooMuch #EnoughIsEnough_

 

 **From** :  BBCream

 

_…_ _Σ_ _(T_ _□_ _T)_

 

Jongdae threw his phone on the passager’s seat, and ignored any more incoming message.

Forty minutes later he was parking his car at the parking below the observatory, and when he realized he had 10 unread messages from Baekhyun, he promised himself to block the boy.

When he reached the yard in front of the massive, white building, there were many people taking last pictures in the daily light, or getting ready to watch sunset. He smiled to himself, feeling the cool wind hit his face and ruffle his hair. He took a deep breath in, feeling his lungs with fresh air. He looked around, and felt incredibly calm.

“Hey,” he heard a familiar voice behind him, and when he turned around, Minseok was standing in front of him.

“Hello,” he smiled at the older. ‘ _God, do you always gotta look so good?_ ’ he thought to himself, looking the other up and down.

Minseok chuckled, “I guess,” he shrugged, and Jongdae blushed.

“Please, tell me I didn’t say it out loud.”

“Sorry, love, lying is bad. And you don’t look bad yourself, so,” he shrugged again, with a smile adorning his face.

“Excuse me?! Not bad?! I look freaking amazing!” he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. Minseok only licked his upper lip, and winked, “god, Minseok, stop flirting with me!” Jongdae threw his arms up, passing the boy. Minseok only laughed, and followed suit.

At first, they were walking in silence, which was not comfortable at all. Rather awkward. Without Wendy, horses, or alcohol around, it felt like they had little to none to talk about.

“Do you take all of your students here?” Jongdae asked, and already felt like facepalming at himself.

Minseok looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before realization hit him, and a small smile appeared on his lips, “you’re my only one.”

“Only one what?” Jongdae asked dumbfounded, and cursed his brain for acting so stupid.

“Student,” the older smiled, “I don’t give lessons,” he shrugged.

Jongdae frowned, “then why did you agree to teach me?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok smiled, “maybe because I found you cute?”

Jongdae blushed, and looked at the ground.

“Now it’s your turn,” Minseok continued, and Jongdae felt his gaze on himself. He looked up at the other boy confused.

“Turn to what?” he asked.

“Tell me the truth why you wanted to take the lessons?” he smirked, and Jongdae blushed again.

“Oh god,” he hid his face in his hands, “god is testing me, I am sure,” he mumbled, and Minseok laughed softly, “you have a really nice laugh, you know,” Jongdae said out of blue, and now it was Minseok’s turn to blush slightly.

“Why, thank you,” he mumbled shyly, “but yah!” he exclaimed a moment later, “don’t change the subject! Tell me!”

“Alright, alright, Baekhyun came up with the idea!” he confessed, “like, from the very beginning Irene and I had our eyes on you, and Baekhyun figured that I’d actually be able to get close to you faster than Irene if I took the lessons,” he finished, embarrassed.

“Interesting,” Minseok mumbled, “is that why Irene is constantly texting me and asking me out?”

“She’s what ?!” Jongdae yelled, and a group that was passing them gave them a look, “what a witch!” he continued, throwing his hands up.

Minseok only chuckled and laughed at the younger’s behavior, “sibling rivalry?”

“If only!”

“So, I was just a trophy?” the older chuckled, and Jongdae stopped dead in his track, his gaze following Minseok’s figure. “Huh?” the other mumbled, when he realized the younger was not following him, “Jongdae? Are you alright?” he asked, looking down.

“Don’t say that,” Jongdae mumbled, and Minseok raised an eyebrow, “it’s not like that, I swear!”

Minseok smiled softly, “yah, that’s alright, don’t beat yourself over it. Let’s go, we gotta make it up there before the sun starts setting,” he said, and turning around started walking up again.

Jongdae bit on his lip, terrified. He pulled out his phone, and quickly texted Baekhyun.

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_What do I do if I fuck up?_

 

The answer was instant

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_What happened, Jongdae?! TALK TO ME!_ _℃_ _ↂ_ ___ _ↂ_

 

 **To** : BBCream

 

_I told him about Irene and I … he just called himself a trophy … Baekhyun, what the fuck do I do?!_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Shiiiitttttt ~~~~~~ ABORT MISSION! -`д´-_

 

 **To** : BBcream

 

_Baekhyun, you fucker, it’s not funny !_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_But I don’t know what to do!_ _╮_ _(_ _╯_ ___ _╰_ _)_ _╭_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_For God’s sake, Jongdae, grow a pair and just talk to him – Chanyeol_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_The giant stole my phone, sorry. (_ _༎_ _ຶ_ _ꈊ_ _༎_ _ຶ_ _╬_ _)_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_But he might be right. ^_ _ↀ_ _ᴥ_ _ↀ_ _^_

 

 **From** : BBCream

 

_Do it._ _♡_ _ඩ_ _⌔_ _ඩ_ _♡_

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes, and shut his phone down again, feeling that Baekhyun might start spamming him. He sighed, and jogging up quickly, he joined Minseok. The older was quiet, looking straight ahead.

Twenty minutes later, which felt like forever to Jongdae, they reached the spot, in which they stood a few hours earlier. Minseok sat down on the ground, letting his legs hang down from the cliff; Jongdae followed suit.

The sun started setting, and Jongdae was cursing himself. The scenery was breath-taking. But it would be so much better if he knew what he stood on.

“Are you mad?” he whispered, not daring to look at the other.

“Would you ask about the lessons if it wasn’t for the fact I gave Irene my number?”

“No,” he answered honestly.

Minseok kept quiet for a moment, before he asked again, “why?”

“Because I am fucking afraid of horses, Minseok,” he whined.

The older looked at him, amused, but Jongdae didn’t see it, and continued, “I’d never let Baekhyun talk me into it! I’d find a different way, or I’d just drool over you from a distance.”

“You were drooling over me?” Minseok laughed, and Jongdae blushed.

“Overstatement, Minnie, overstatement, get into the story,” he mumbled.

“Minnie?” the other kept on teasing, “it’s the second time you call me that.”

Jongdae blushed even more, “s-sorry,” he stuttered, and cursed at himself again.

“I was ready to ask Wendy for your number, the day you asked about the lessons,” Minseok confessed suddenly, and Jongdae looked at him bewildred.

“What?”

Minseok looked at him from the side, smiling softly, “I told you, I found you cute.”

Jongdae chuckled, “I’m gonna kill Baekhyun.”

“I’m gonna thank him.”

“What for?!”

“You’ve no idea how good you look on a horse, love,” Minseok smirked, and winked at the younger.

Jongdae started laughing, and Minseok only looked at him, admiring the view.

“You’ll never see me sitting on that beast ever again!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t throw words on the wind so easily, Jongdae.”

•••

Two hours later the sky was jet black, painted with millions of stars, and the two of them were sitting on a bench, looking at the city.

“This is so,” Jongdae started, but then stopped, at loss of words.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“The city looks so different from up here.”

“Now, it truly looks like a city of angels,” Minseok whispered.

“I think it looks as if it was burning _. I look at the city, and the city is gold_ ,” he mumbled, not being able to advert his gaze from the sea of lights spreading beneath him.

Minseok looked to his right, and a soft smile speared on his lips, as his eyes landed on the younger’s face, “I look at you, and I see gold,” he whispered quietly, and Jongdae turned his head, to look at him.

“Have you said anything?” he asked, and his eyes reflected the lights of the city.

Minseok leant in, decreasing the distance between them. He stopped when his nose brushed Jongdae’s, and after giving the younger’s one last glance, and slowly put his lips against the younger’s.

The kiss was a different to their previous one. This one was slowly, unsure, and sweet. Their lips were barely touching, learning how to work together. Minseok slid one hand under Jongdae’s jacket, and placed it one the small of the other’s back, pulling him slightly forward. Jongdae wrapped one hand around Minseok’s neck, the other buried in his hair. Minseok’s other hand was resting on Jongdae’s tight, and he was drawing small patterns with his thumb.

After a moment, Jongdae got impatient. He felt like they acted like 13 years old middle school kids. He pushed Minseok’s hand off his knee, and threw his leg over the older’s, sitting himself on Minseok’s laps. The raven haired boy caught the clue instantly, and depending the kiss, he wrapped his hand tighter around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him closer, then rested both of his hands on the younger’s hips.

Jongdae pulled away, in need of air, and rested his forehead against Minseok’s, smiling at the other.

 

_I looked at the city and the city was gold._

_I looked in your eyes and they held all the gold of the world._


	5. Emoticons, Sushi, and Good Night Texts

Emoticons, Sushi, and Good Night Texts

•••

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Can I consider myself a trophy given to the winner?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_That came out wrong, I don’t want you to think…_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_(_ _╬_ _⓪_ _益_ _⓪)_

 

 **To:** MinnieBeannie

 

_Are you one of those?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Those who?_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Those who use shit tone of emoticons_

 

 **From:** MinnieBeannie

 

_… no?_

 

 **From:** MinnieBeannie

 

⚈ ̫ ⚈

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Why are you another Baekhyun?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Can Baekhyun make you moan like I do, tho? (•̀_ _⌄_ _•́)_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_I don’t even know if I want to carry on with this conversation._

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

  
(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Stop pouting in Japanese._

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_You’re so bossy through texts_

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_I like it_ _ʅ(_ _◔_ _౪_ _◔_ _) ʃ_

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_But I’ll be the boss somewhere else_ _ʅ_ _（_ _‾_ _◡◝）_ _ʃ_

 

 **To** : MinnieBaennie

 

_I think I like you better when you don’t text_

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_Are you sure? I could be just as entertaining through texts, you know._

 

 **To:** MinnieBaennie

 

_I’m SURE!_

 

 **From:** MinnieBaennie

 

_You no fun, Jongdae ~~~_

 

 **To:** MinnieBaennie

 

 _Sue me_.

 

•••

 

 

 **To** : MinnieBaennie

 

_Do you like sushi?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_Why would I like raw fish?_

 

 **To** : MinnieBaennie

 

_Idk, because you’re Asian?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_What the fuck? Could you be even more_

_racist towards your own race, Jongdae?!_

 

 **To:** MinnieBaennie

 

_Well, I like sushi, Baekhyun likes sushi,_

_Chanyeol likes sushi, everyone I know likes sushi,_

_so I thought it was our Asian thing to like sushi._

 

 **From** : MinnieBaennie

 

_Say sushi again and I’ll sue you for real._

 

 **To:** MinnieBaennie

 

_Sushi._

 

•••

 

 

 **From:** MinnieBaennie

 

_I like the taste of your lips._

 

 **To** : MinnieBaennie

 

_It’s 2am, but I’m gonna let it slip, because that’s weirdly cute._

 

 **From:** MinnieBaennie

 

_Cannot wait to tast them again._

 

 **To:** MinnieBaennie

 

_Hopefully soon_

 

 **From:** MinnieBeannie

 

_Sleep well._

 

 **To** : MinnieBaennie

 

_You, too, Minnie. Good night._


	6. Wake Up Texts, New York Cheesecakes, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is all about the cheesecake and ships

Wake Up Texts, New York Cheesecakes, and Friends

•••

 **To:** MinnieBeannie

 

_RISE AND SHINE, BABY!_

 

 **To** : Minnie Beannie

 

_WAKE UP!_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_GET UP_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_... get your ass up_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_MINNIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Go away!_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Yayy! You're up! Good!_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_What do you want? (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Jongdae?_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_JONGDAE!!!!!_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_You've got to be shittin me =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Why would you wake me up?! KIM JONGDAE!_

 

 **From** : MinnieBeannie

 

 _You're dead_ ◣д◢

•••

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Sorry, I fell asleep..._

•••

 **To:** MinnieBeannie

 

_Are you still mad?_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_You sure?_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Minsoek?_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_Are you alive?_

 

 **To:** MinnieBeannie

 

_Stop being a meanie ~~~~~~_

 

 **To** : MinnieBeannie

 

_I'm changing your name to Meanie Minnie:(_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

I'M SORRY, OKAY?! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!

 

•••

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_:(_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I need love (ಥДಥ)_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_??????????????????_

_Okay_.

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_My dad ate the last piece of cake ლ(ಠ益ಠლ_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_What cake?_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_New York Cheesecake_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_WHAT A BARBARIAN !!!!!!!!!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_*sending virtual hugs*_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_He truly is. Someone love me._

 

•••

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_There's something I need to tell you_

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

_Huh?_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_Remember when we discussed Friends once?_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Yeah, what about it?_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_I ship Rachel with Joey_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_Minseok?_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 _Minnie_?

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_________________________ < these are people_

_________________________ < these are insects_

_________________________ < this is you_

**From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_How do you even live with yourself?!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_MINNIEEEEEEEEE ~~~~~~~ don't be like that !!!!!!_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_Do you still hate me? :(_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

_Do you still ship Rachel and Joey? ˁ⁽͑˙˚̀ˆ̇˚́˙⁾̉ˀ_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_MINNIEEEE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Come over, we'll have a marathon, I'll convert you._

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 _Bring cake_.

 


	7. John, Rob, and Tommen [M]

John, Rob, and Tommen

•••

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minseok, I have a very important question and I need a serious answer alright?_

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Should I be scared?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minseok, focus!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Who, dead or alive, would you fuck from GOT?_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minseok?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_MINSEOK!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minseok, for fuck’s sake, PAY ATTENTION TO ME ~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Answer me! I need to know!_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_It’s for research. For school._

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minnie ~~~~~_

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Are you even for real? щ(ಥ_ _Д_ _ಥщ)_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Don’t you think John would be a good fuck? But, okay, I think Rob is much better but he’s dead…_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Didn’t you say ‘dead or alive’?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_OH! Right! Then Rob, dude, this guy was a good one!_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I’d pick Tommen._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_…_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Tommen? Dude, this boy is a kid! Don’t be a pedophile!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Are you kinky or sth?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_At least my sex wouldn’t be awkward_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_And what is that supposed to mean?!_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Both Rob and John are bottoms, Dae_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_…. I … kinda don’t know how to answer …. I think_

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_You’re an obvious bottom, Dae, I know it_

 

 

**[light years later]**

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_But a cute bottom. If you were in GOT I’d pick you over all the other kings._

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Wanna play GOT?_

 


	8. Dunkin Donuts, Stupid Blunders, and Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, make sure you check out the previous chapter :)

Dunkin Donuts, Stupid Blunders, and Starbucks

•••

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I just realized something very important_

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_At midnight?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Yes._

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Alright, I’m all ears_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_All ears, hahahaha, don’t you think it’s a funny expression?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Alright, anyway, can I ask you sth?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Sure, shoot._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Is wanting to have someone to use them for personal advantage a bad thing?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_In general, yes. Why?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I really need a boyfriend._

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Because?_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I need someone I can use for my selfish reasons._

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_???_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I just really need someone to bring me cookies now, I crave them so much I feel like crying!_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Wanna go grab something? There’s a Dunkin Donuts opened in Hollywood._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Where were you all my life?!_

 

 

 **From:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Siding with your enemies xD Give me your address I’ll pick you up._

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I must say, you managed to surprise me tonight._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Can we please forget about that?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

 _No way, that was just too good! Never before has anyone declared their undying love to me over a bunch of donuts_.

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_What do you want in exchange for never mentioning it to Baekhyun?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_What are you ready to offer?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Literally anything._

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Anything?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_How about I take you out on a night date sometime this week?_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Date?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I really enjoyed tonight. Go out with me, again. To Dunkin Donuts. Thursday, at midnight._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Okay, I’d like that_

 

 

•••

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minnie?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Are you asleep?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Jongdae, it’s 3am, I am not taking you to Starbucks!_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_: (_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_But it’s not about it. I was wondering you know, and there’s one thing that keeps me from falling asleep…_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Me?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Jk. What is it?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_What is your favorite donut flavor? Oh, and you mentioned Starbucks, what is your favorite drink?_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I just looooooooove Caramel Machiatto, but I could live as well on Strawberry Frappuccino! Oh, and the candy floss one! #cloud9_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_What do you like? Do you like them? Do you even like coffee?_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Good night, Jongdae._

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_No! Minseok! Answer me!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_If we are to start dating I need to know such things!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Minseok! What if I get you a drink and bring it to you and you don’t like it?! Would you_

_pretend?! I don’t want such a thing to happen! Minseok!_

 

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

 

_It’s very important, answer me!_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_PAY ATTENTION TO ME!_

 

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_I don’t know if I wanna date you anymore, you know_

 

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 

_Don’t be a meanie, now!_

 

 

**[Your message could not be sent. The number you try to reach might have blocked you.]**

 


	9. Gee, Unoriginality, and Embarrassing Minseok

Gee, Unoriginality, and Embarrassing Minseok

•••

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Listen boy!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_My Angel and My Girls_

_My sunshineeeeeeeeee_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Oh! Oh! Let’s go!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_You’re so handsome_

_My eyes my eyes are blinded_

_I can’t breathe because I’m trembling_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Oh I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED_

_I can’t look at you_

_I feel shy because I’ve fallen in love_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_What should I do?_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_What should I do?_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_About my trembling heart ~~~~~~~~_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Thump thump thump thump [can you hear it, Minnie?!]_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_My heart kept thumping_

_So I couldn’t fall asleep at night_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I guess I’m a fool_

_A fool that knows you, only you_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Yes, as I look at you ~~~~~_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Oh so so pretty_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I can’t touch it because it’s so hot_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_What should I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO TO MAKE YOU UNBLOCK ME MINSEOK?!?!?!?!!?!?_

 

**[Your message could not be sent. The number you try to reach might have blocked you.]**

•••

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Minseok_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Minseok_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_MINSEOK!_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_… Wendy?_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_It’s not Wendy! It’s meeeee ~~~~~~~~_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_Jongdae, what the fucking hell are you doing texting me at almost 4 in the morning from your sister’s phone?! FUCK OFF!_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Did you know she saved you as ‘Minseok oppa’? I gotta change it. What do you think of ‘chicken nuggets?’_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_What the fuck?_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Oh, sorry, ‘chicken nuggets’ is Jongin in my phone, I cannot use the same name, it’d be unoriginal._

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_Your whole existence is unoriginal! I WANT TO SLEEP!_

 

To: Minseok oppa

 

_UNBLOCK ME!_

 

From: Minseok oppa

 

_NO!_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_UNBLOCK ME!_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_You are fucking worse than a puppy, Jongdae!_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_UNBLOCK ME!_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_N – fucking – O!_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_M_

 

 

_I_

 

 

_N_

 

 

_S_

 

 

_O_

 

 

_E_

 

 

_K_

 

_UN – FUCKING – BLOCK –FUCKING – ME!_

 

 **From** : Minseok oppa

 

_You know what? I take that date back. You are fucking annoying as shit. I’m turning my phone off._

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_BUT I WROTE YOU A POEM, MINSEOK!_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Minseok?_

 

 **To** : Minseok oppa

 

_Did you seriously turn you phone off?_

 

 **To:** Minseok oppa

 

_Wow, mean -.-_

 

•••

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_JONGDAE, IT’S NOT A PEOM, IT’S GIRLS’ GENERATION SONG! YOU UNORIGINAL PIECE OF SHIT!_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

 _I am changing your name into_ unoriginal piece of shit.

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_What was it before?_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_… daet ass (´_ _๑_ _•_•_ _๑)_

 

 **To:** Meanie Minnie

 

_o.O_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_You’re so embarrassing_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Wow_


	10. You, you, and you

You, you, and you

•••

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Minseok, do you want to watch sunrise with me?_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_For Pete’s sake, Jongdae! I am literally crying right now! Don’t you ever sleep?!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I do… just not tonight. Do you wanna join me?_

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Join? Where are you?!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_Santa Monica beach._

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_You’ve been literally texting me the whole night, why aren’t you asleep!? What are you doing on a beach?! Jongdae, are you fucking insane?!_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I was about to go to sleep, but then I thought of something, and I decided to come here._

 

 **From** : Meanie Minnie

 

_I cannot believe I’m asking this but what did you think about?_

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

 _You_.

 

**_[years later]_ **

 

 **To** : Meanie Minnie

 

_So what, do you wanna come? I’ll be waiting._

* * *


	11. Sunrises, Mothers, and Pregnancy Cravings

Sunrises, Mothers, and Pregnancy Cravings

•••

 **From:** _Meanie Minnie_

 

Where the hell are you?! (╬⓪益⓪)

 

 **To** : _Meanie Minnie_

 

On the beach.

 

 **From** : _Meanie Minnie_

 

Jongdae, I’ve been looking for you for the past thirty minutes, where the fuck are you?! [⑇⨀ེ⌓⨀ེ•⑇]

 

 **To** : _Meanie Minnie_

 

From the pier to the right. I’m sitting by the shore.

 

 **From** : _Meanie Minnie_

 

Don’t move! Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ

•••

Jongdae was sitting on a cold sand, nightly cool water brushing over his feet. He put his phone back into his pocket and looked ahead.

The sky was still dark at the horizon, but the moon was barely there, as morning was quickly approaching. Behind his back, to the East, the sky above the tall buildings of Santa Monica was gaining more and more colors, quickly pushing the night away.

“Jongdae!”

Minseok’s voice reached his ears, and the call sounded like a thunder in the calmness around him. So he only raised his arms and waved at the older, not minding getting up.

“Finally!” the older gasped, sitting next to him, “are you out of your mind?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I like coming here to think,” he confessed, placing his hands over his knees.

“At four am?!”

“Yhy,” Jongdae hummed, smiling at the older.

“You are so fucking weird, I swear. Don’t you know the meaning of sleep?” Minseok mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Jongdae only smiled wider, and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think you’d come, you know.”

“You texted me at an ungodly hour, telling me you’re on a beach, alone, and you think I wouldn’t come? I was freaking out! Normal people don’t do such things.”

“Well, you did say I sounded like trouble,” Jongdae pointed, chuckling.

Minseok looked taken aback, but them followed suit, laughing softly.

“You sure are trouble, Dae.”

After that, there was a moment of a peaceful silence between them, until Minseok decided to break it.

“You do know the sun is rising behind our backs, right?”

Jongdae chuckled, and yawned, “I might look like a moron at times, but I am, in fact, a very clever person. So, yes, Minseok, I am aware of the fact that the sun is rising on the East.”

“Okay, Mr. Einstein, then why are we sitting here?”

“Because I prefer watching the end of a night to the beginning of a day.”

“Poetic, I must say.”

“It does happen at times,” Jongdae laughed, closing his eyes.

“How did you get here?”

“Uber.”

“How were you planning on getting back?”

“Subway. I like watching people.”

“Kinky.”

Jongdae straightened his back and punched Minseok slightly on the arm, “that’s not what I mean!” he exclaimed, and the older burst out laughing.

“I know, I know! Let’s not get violent here!” he said, putting his hands between him and Jongde, “did you get any sleep tonight?”

“You don’t buy a person coffee at midnight and ask them such questions, Minnie,” Jongdae smirked, but then yawned and rubbed his eyes, which Minseok found beyond adorable.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you home. You need a rest.”

“I’m fine, don’t baby me.”

“I will baby you, because you act like a baby,” Minseok pointed, leading them to his car.

“You were saying something else hours ago,” Jongdae mumbled, rolling his eyes, “oh, sorry, you were too busy pushing your tongue down my throat to speak.”

Minseok pulled an offended face, “I do not remember you complaining.”

“Fair enough,” Jongdae chuckled, and wrapping an arm around the older he put his hand into the back pocket of Minseok’s jeans.

“And what are you, excuse me, doing?” Minseok chuckled.

“Just checking,” he wiggled his eyebrows, giving Minseok’s ass a squeeze.

They were nearing Minseok’s car; the older grabbed Jongdae’s wrist and pushed him slightly onto the front mask. Jongdae smirked, and spreading his legs to let Minseok stand in between them, he bit on his bottom lip.

“This is not a place,” the older whispered, and leant forward to press a kiss on the other’s lips. He wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s neck, pulling him closer to himself, and felt the younger’s fingers tightly grabbing his hips.

Jongdae moaned quietly, enjoying the moment. He couldn’t get enough of Minseok, his touches, his lips, his tongue, the way he tasted and the way he smelled of honey.

Jongdae loved honey.

Minseok suddenly pulled away, and both of them took deep breaths in. He then pressed his forhead against the younger’s, and first rays of the sun fell on them.

“About that date,” Jongdae mumbled, smiling like an idiot, “is the offer still standing or did I ruin my chance?”

Minseok laughed and swallowed, “you did waste it, but I’m gonna give you one more. Thursday at midnight, don’t oversleep.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he giggled, pressing one last chased kiss on Minseok’s lips, before getting out of the older’s embrance and getting into the car.

•••

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Baekhyun gasped, a few pieces of half eaten cookies falling onto the grass.

“Beakhyun, for fuck’s sake, you’re disgusting,” Jongdae replied from his spot in a hammock, pulling a face at his friend.

Baekhyun quickly collected himself, swallowing everything he had in his mouth in one go (and almost choking to death), and then with wide eyes he repeated,

“You’ve got to be shitting me!”

“Am not,” Jongdae shrugged, but there was a tug smile ghosting on his lips.

“Jongdae, I am so proud of you!” the older yelled, causing Mrs. Kim to look at them from the other side of the garden.

“Be quiet, you idiot!” Jongdae scolded him, and sat up. That’d be it for his afternoon nap.

“How can I be quiet, oh my god, I am a genius!”

“You? Excuse me, how exactly?!”

“Everything because I made you sign up for that class with Mr. Sex God, and I told him one or two things in a bar.”

"Okay, first, he was about to ask for my number anyway, so the only thing your stupid ass plan gave us was my embarrassment and near death, second, what the fuck did you exactly tell him at the bar?” Jongdae looked down at Baekhyun suspiciously, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, you know, one or two stories, who would remember such petty things!” the older brushed it off, shrugging, “well, I still think my amazing plan was a success, sooooo ~~~”

“Whatever,” Jongdae signed, lying back down.

“Are you going to invite him to the party, then?”

“First, no, second, stop calling it a party, it’ll be only the four of us, what party is that?”

“First, you should; second, you’re so lame! Your parents will be on the other side of the planet, we can send Wendy for a sleepover or something, and just lock Irene with your dogs, and we have the whole house to ourselves! Plus, I’ve heard Luhan will be in town.”

“Luhan? The fuck is he doing here again?”

“Apparently, Luhan didn’t take that second flight of his the following day –“

“He didn’t?!”

“Let me finish, for Pete’s sake!” Baekhyun threw his hands up, hating being interrupted, “yes, he did not take it, because, Sehunnie is coming to LA tomorrow,” he laughed, winking at Jongdae.

“I swear that guy is so whipped.”

“Look who’s speaking!”

“What about me?!” Jongdae whined, “don’t bring me into it! I wouldn’t do such a thing!”

“Of course, you’d just follow Minseok anywhere straight away,” Baekhyun laughed, but a moment later was hit in the face with Jongdae’s bare feet. “Ugh, dude, that’s disgusting!”

“Just like your lack of brain.”

“Just like your lack of brain,” Baekhyun mimicked, wiping his face, “I gotta admit, your comebacks are as always on point. What are we? 10 again?”

“What are we? 10 again?” Jongdae mimicked back, to which Baekhyun only made a face.

“I swear, the moment you and Minseok make it official I’m gonna tell him all of your embarrassing stories.”

“Wait till I start telling yours,” Jongdae smirked, and Baekhyun only rolled his eyes.

“Fair enough. Not that we share most of them, I wouldn’t dig my own grave.”

“I’m glad we agree on this one.”

“Boys!” Jongdae’s mother called out, “lunch is ready!”

“Food! I’m coming!” Baekhyun yelled excitedly, and got up with a speed of light.

Jongdae only chuckled, watching his friend disappearing inside the house.

 _“Maybe a little party wouldn’t be such a bad idea?”_ he thought to himself, and followed the older, considering all the pros and cons.

**•••**

“Mom!” Jongdae yelled from outside, “we’re going to be late, hurry up!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” the woman shouted back, leaving the house with a purse in her hand.

“I can’t believe you made me carry all of your heavy ass luggage, and you’re left with only a purse!” he whined, “I am not a slave, I am your son!”

“Stop whining, we are running out of time,” the woman said, opening the car door.

“And who’s fault is that! Because definitely not mine!” Jongdae barked, frowning.

He was about to get into the car, both him and his mother mumbling swears under their breaths, when a familiar car stopped next to their driveway. “Huh?”

“Oppa!” he heard Wendy’s voice calling from behind him and a second later the girl passed him and started jumping around Minseok, who had just gotten out of the car.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Well, it’s nice to see you, too, Jongdae,” the older sent him a smile worth millions, and Jongdae’s knees almost gave up.

“Jongdae, if I am late, I am taking your allowance!” he heard his mother voice coming from inside the car, and he rolled his eyes. Minseok only chuckled quietly from where he stood.

“Well, if you don’t wanna be late so much, you should’ve taken more time applying that stupid make up!”

“Jongdae!”

“Mother!”

“Get your fucking ass inside the car, or I swear –“ she started yelling, getting out of the car, when her eyes landed on Minseok, and she suddenly went quiet, smiling brightly.

“Minseok, is it?” she spoke, her voice soft and calm.

“Yes, ma’am,” the older bowed slightly, and Jongdae snorted.

“Behave yourself son,” the woman warned, “why cannot you be so polite.”

“Why cannot you be less annoying.”

“When I’m back, I _am_ taking your allowance.”

“What a shame, look who’s holding your credit card, tho,” he laughed, waving his mother’s card in front of her nose.

“Ugh, you child of a satan!”

“Not satan, just you,” Jongdae sent his mother an angelic smile, and turned to Minseok, “so, what are you doing here?”

“Picking your sister up for her lesson, since apparently you’re busy being a slave driver again,” he laughed, and Jongdae’s mother only sighed loudly.

“Well, we’re both in this together now,” Jongdae pointed, winking at Minseok.

“I guess. But you’d better go now, if you wanna make it on time,” the older suggested.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Jongdae saluted, and before he entered the car he turned to look at the other boy once more, “see you at midnight,” he threw, and closed the door with a loud bang.

“Why cannot you be like him, Jongdae?” his mother asked, looking outside the window, as they were exiting the gate.

“Wow, mom, seriously? That actually hurt!” Jongdae pretended to be hurt.

“You know what I mean son. You need to grow up, start behaving more of your age and less like a teenager.”

“How about instead of telling me how I should behave, you take a moment to see how I actually do? And then comment on all the flows that I have?”

“Baby,” the woman cooed, “I am not saying this because I want to be mean.”

“You are always mean, mother, I mean, Irene had to take it after someone!”

The woman laughed softly and then said again, “I just want you to find someone nice for yourself. And if you keep on acting out of the line, it might be hard. I don’t want you to end up alone, or with someone who’ll treat you bad.”

“Oh my god, mother!” Jongdae whined, tightening his hold on a steering wheel, “why are you having this conversation right now?! Why are we having it in the first place?! Don’t worry about me! I can manage on my own!”

“Can you? Jongdae I do know your preferences are rather different –“

“Oh my god, mom, stop being embarrassing.”

“Boys will always be boys, and it doesn’t matter if you’re dating them as a girl or a boy yourself.”

“If you don’t shut up, I will make you walk to the airport.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“Great, now let’s finish this topic. Better, let’s finish talking. No more talking for the next fifty years!”

“I know about Irene and that you had a crush on all of the boys she would bring home.”

Jongdae hit the brakes, as the red light appeared in front of them.

“Why are we having this conversation, mom?”

“Because I fear for you, Dae,” she said, caressing his hair, “I want you to be happy.”

“If I tell you that I am kinda seeing someone, will it make you happy?” he asked, and his mother’s eyes lit up instantly.

“Are you?!”

“God is testing me,” he mumbled, and took a turn to the left.

“Who is it? Do I know him?”

“Mom, you’re making me feel very uncomfortable.”

“Jongdae, tell your mother! I do have a right to know!”

“No! No, you don’t, leave me alone!”

“Jongdae ~~~” his mother started whining, and Jongdae started questioning his whole existence.

“You are the worst,” he mumbled, “it’s Minseok, and now shut up.”

His mother’s jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, “you’ve got to be shitting me!” she exclaimed and Jongdae almost chocked on his saliva.

“What did you just say?!” he yelled, looking at her surprised.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized, still shocked, “but did you just say you are seeing Minseok? The stable boy Minseok?”

“Emm, yeah, and?”

“The one Irene is talking about 24/7 Minseok?”

“She’s what?!” Jongdae’s voice jumped a few octaves higher, but then he laughed, “not this time, mother, not this time. I called dibs, plus, he doesn’t play for her team.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, believe me, I am! I’ve checked it more than once,” he laughed, but then quickly stopped as he realized how it must have sounded to his mother, “no, no, no, no, no! That was not what I meant!” he quickly added, seeing the mixed feelings on his mother’s face.

“I hope so, son,” she wrinkled her nose, “what happenes behind closed doors, should stay there. I don’t wanna hear about your sex life.”

Jongdae whined, “but that’s not what I meant!”

“Of course son, of course.”

Jongdae groaned, and then did a small happy dance, as his saving came in a shape of a massive LAX sign.

•••

When the clock stroke half past eleven, Jongdae grabbed his car keys, and leaving the burning house behind him, he opened the door and almost screamed, when outside he saw Minseok, with his hand raised up, ready to knock.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, putting a hand over his heart, “you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Emmm, sorry?” Minseok raised an eyebrow, “are you alright?”

“Uff, yeah, sure, but what are you doing here? _Again_ ,” Jongdae asked, confused.

“Emm… I came to pick you up? Since we’re going on a date –“

“WHAT?!” Irene’s high pitched yell rang through the house, and Jongdae sighed deeply.

“And the hell broke loose,” he mumbled, turning around to face his sister. She was fuming.

“What the fuck?!” she yelled in Jongdae’s face, throwing her hands up.

“Told you, you lost, now shut the fuck up and take care of Wendy,” he ordered, taking his jacket.

“Oh, no, no, no, mister! You ain’t going anywhere! This is not over!”

To Jongdae’s surprise, Minseok wrapped an arm around his waist, “I believe you are not the one to decide, Irene,” he said, and the girl’s jaw dropped, “we’ll be back late, don’t wait,” Minseok smiled, leading Jongdae out, “oh,” he mentioned, stopping, “and you might want to take care of that wine stain on the floor that Wendy has just done,” he giggled and closed the door behind them.

“Hashtag life savior,” Jongdae mumbled, Minseok’s hand still around him.

“Your sister has quite an annoying voice,” the older pointed, and Jongdae burst out laughing.

“Oh, you’d get along with Baekhyun,” he mentioned and got into the car.

“Why?”

“He’d appreciate your mean comments about my sister,” Jongdae chuckled.

“I didn’t mean to be mean, just… honest?” the boy shrugged, but a moment later they both burst out laughing.

“I was thinking of getting you flowers,” Minseok said suddenly, blushing, “but then, again, we’re going to Dunkin Donuts, and it just seemed a bit off,” he mumbled, as if rethinking whether it was a matter worth mentioning.

Jongdae looked at him for a moment, smirking to himself, before he laughed wholeheartedly, “you’re cute, but no flowers. I’m allergic to them.”

“What?” Minseok frowned, “but… your garden… your house… flowers…everywhere…,” he was murmuring.

“My family just really hates me. I bet you, they made a bet over how long I can live there. I’m sure my mother put the most money into it, as she started planting more and more of them, as if trying to get rid of me as soon as possible. Over my dead body.”

“Ehm, okay, but,” Minseok frowned, “if you’re allergic to them, shouldn’t you be like… dying?” he asked, and then wrinkled his nose at the choice of words.

“Sure, but when I was younger I was getting these special injections every few weeks, and now I take medicine. Tho, I believe living with only half of these flowers wouldn’t harm me, and would actually make my life much easier.”

“Your family is really weird, Jongdae,” Minseok chuckled, “I’m sorry, but… you’re one ass weird pack.”

“My mother is probably already planning our wedding, so get used to it,” he giggled, and Minseok chocked.

“She’s what?!” he exclaimed, his eyes getting wider.

“Flight from LA to Seoul is quite long, old lady needs to kill the time somehow,” the younger only shrugged, looking outside the window.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into, Jongdae?” Minseok chuckled, placing a hand on the other’s knee.

“Oh, you’ve signed up for lots and lots of fun, that I can promise. You’ve booked yourself a whole family package,” he smiled brightly, grabbing Minseok’s hand and guiding it up his thigh.

“We’re here,” Minseok mumbled, stopping the car at an empty parking lot.

“What a shame,” Jongdae whispered, “and it was just getting interesting,” he blew a raspberry and exited the car.

•••

“What do you want?” Minseok asked, standing by a bring orange and pink menu board above the sleepy cashier.

“Weren’t you two here a few nights ago?” the boy asked, trying to hide a yawn.

“Indeed, my friend,” Jongdae nodded, smiling brightly.

“Insomnia?” the cashier asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m three months pregnant, I do have my cravings,” Jongdae replied nonchalantly, and Minseok chocked on his own saliva, as the cashier’s eyes grew wide in shock and confusion, “darling, I want Americano with double sugar, brown one tho, it’s healthier, and three donuts, strawberry, vanilla and chocolate,” he ordered, leaning against Minseok’s arm.

“Emmm… what he said, make it two Americanos, tho,” the older mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“Sure,” the young boy mumbled, looking Jongdae up and down, “you sure he’s alright?” he whispered to Minseok, but the older only shrugged helplessly.

“What are you whispering there?” Jongdae asked, raising an eyebrow.

Minseok looked down at him and sighed, “oh, nothing, love, nothing, just ordering one more donut for you,” he smiled brightly, and sent the cashier a beginning look.

“Special of the day, on the firm,” the young boy smiled, quickly preparing their order.

When everything was ready and standing on the tray, the boy leant closer to Minseok while giving him the order and whispered, “good luck, man.”

The stable boy only looked at him half apologetically, half embarrassed, and sighed, nodding his head.

When he placed the tray in front of Jongdae, the younger only smiled brightly like an angel at him, and giggled.

“What the fuck was that, Jongdae?” Minseok asked, and the younger brushed it off.

“Oh, come on, Minseok! This kid spends his whole nights here, getting bored to death! I have just brought him some entertainment. And we got a donut for free,” he shrugged, and Minseok frowned.

“No we didn’t?”

“Oh, but we did,” the younger smirked, and taking the recite from the tray, he pointed to it, “you see, he only counted two coffees and, oh, two donuts. Better for us, we got two donuts free,” he giggled like a child, pushing the recite into his pocket, “oh, my, chill!” he laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What are you even made of, Jongdae?” the older asked, laughing softly.

“Candy floss and rainbows,” the other smiled, and took a bite of the strawberry donut. A moan left his lips, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, “god, I love them,” he mumbled, and Minseok only rested his head on his hands, watching the younger.

“What do you do, Jongdae?” he finally asked, also talking a sip of his coffee. He wrinkled his nose at the sweet taste, and quickly realized he drank Jongdae’s double sweetened one.

“Huh?” the boy hummed over another bite, “what do you mean?”

“Like, school-wise? Work wise?”

“Oh, real talk time, isn’t it?” he laughed, putting the donut down.

“I guess it’d be nice to get to know each other a bit better,” Minseok shrugged, smiling.

“Oh, I think we know each other well enough,” Jongdae laughed, but after calming down he straightened his back and placed his hands on the table, “I major in Human Rights, my minor is History,” he replied, and Minseok raised his eyebrows, surprised, “wow, the reaction speaks for itself,” Jongdae laughed, “did you think I only spend my life drinking Starbucks, and acting like a hipster?”

“What? No, of course, not. But… human rights? History? That’s just… really impressive. I wouldn’t expect…”

“Me to take something like this?” Jongdae asked, smirking, “I get that a lot.”

Minseok chuckled, “you really are something.”

“I’ve heard that as well,” Jongdae replied, leaning back in his seat. “So,” he started again, “what about you?”

“Me? I graduate, did my master in business, and now I’m working in my father’s stables,” he shrugged, smiling, “nothing special.”

“You’ve done business, and you work in stables?” Jongdae asked surprised.

“Not really my thing. I’m good working with the animals. And having done that, maybe one day I’ll just set one myself,” he smiled.

“A stable?”

“Yes.”

“Full of horses?”

“That’s what stables are for, Jongdae, horses.”

“I don’t think we can see each other anymore,” Jongdae replied, and Minseok burst out laughing.

“Maybe that’d do good to your fear,” Minseok suggested.

“I think it’d sooner give me a heart attack than anything else.”

“Oh, come on, you’re overreacting.”

“You’ve seen me on a horse, thank you. I am saying good bye to living horses for the rest of my life,” Jongdae raised his hands up, doing a cross.

“What other horses are there?” Minseok asked, and a smirk was playing on his lips.

Jongdae blushed slightly, as he felt the older’s hands brush over his knee under the table, and exclaimed loudly, in a slightly high pitched voice, “PONNIES IN A SHOPPING CENTRE, MINSEOK!”

The older burst out laughing, and Jongdae went red like a beetroot, as the cashier boy and a few of other nightly customers looked in their direction. He lowered himself in the seat, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Oh, Jongdae,” Minseok chuckled, coming down from his high, “that was amazing.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re so cute.”

“I am never ever coming back here.”

“Are you sure? I bet the cashier boy would like to meet your baby.”

“ _Our_ baby, _love_ ,” Jongdae mumbled, taking a bite of a donut.

“Our? Is there anything I should know about? I don’t remember having you under-, or above me at any point,” he winked, smirking, and Jongdae blushed again.

“God hates me, I swear,” he hissed, and Minseok laughed again.

“I cannot wait until I see you on one of those ponies, tho,” he giggled, and Jongdae sighed, defeated.

“Over my dead body.”

“Oh, come on, love! Someone has to take our child there!”

“I am giving it up for adoption.”

“That’s cruel!” Minseok gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

“Well, shit happens,” Jongdae shrugged, stuffing his mouth with more donuts.

“Wow, you really do like sugar.”

“I live in a cruel world, Minseok, I need an escape,” Jongdae said, dramatic note lingering in his voice.

The older smirked, now taking Jongdae’s hand in his and playing with his fingers, “maybe I could do something about it, then, huh?” he whispered, looking at Jongdae up from under his long eyelashes, and the younger forgot how to breathe.

“You can do whatever you want,” he replied, and Minseok smirked, “but not when I’m eating,” Jongdae continued, pulling his hand away, and smirked himself at shocked Minseok.

“I see someone likes games.”

“Ugh, I hate them. I suck at all of them!” Jongdae sighed, and Minseok laughed again.

“Well, you for sure suck at ‘never have I ever’.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Is there anything you haven’t done, or is this game an great way to get you drunk and submissive?” Minseok smirked, biting at his bottom lip suggestively.

“I am not answer the second question, but yes, there are a few things I haven’t done.”

“Like?”

“We’ll have to play for you to find out,” Jongdae smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Minseok only nodded, keeping a steady eye on the younger, and leant back in his chair, “challenge accepted.”

•••

“I must say, you surprised me,” Minseok confessed.

They were sitting on a front mask of Minseok’s car, looking up at a brightly shining neon sign of Dunkin Donuts.

“I did?”

“I’d never thought you’d be up for a date in a place like this,” he chuckled.

“Excuse me?” Jongdae whined, pretending to sound offended.

“Well, you look like taken out from a Vogue magazine in all of these designer clothes of yours!” Minseok pointed, laughing, “I bet even your underwear is branded.”

“You wanna check?” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows, and they both laughed, “well, maybe I do look like a douche, or brat, but I prefer a date like this to a cliché movie or fancy dinner. Despite all of this,” he explained, looking at his clothes, “I am a pretty simple person. I prefer small and funny things to some big gestures,” he shrugged.

“And you don’t like flowers?”

“Oh god, no flowers. If you ever screw up and wanna apologize, just buy me food,” Jongdae laughed, and Minseok chuckled.

“Noted,” the older nodded, and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Min.”

“Huh? What question?”

“What is your favorite Starbucks drink? Cuz next time I am picking the place, and it’s not gonna be Dunkin Donuts.”

“Eh?! I thought you like it?!”

“I like their donuts at midnight, but the coffee was terrible,” he made a grimace and Minseok laughed.

“Maybe because of your stupid ass healthy baby sugar?” he suggested, but Jongdae only rolled his eyes.

“Details, Minnie, details! So, next date is at Starbucks, no discussion on this topic,” Jongdae clapped his hands.

“How are you so sure I’d want another date?” Minseok smirked, but Jongdae only looked to his left, and licked his upper lip,

“Minnie, love, one, I know you enjoyed it, two, I do know very well that I got you interested. You’re curious of me, that’s why you’d want another date,” he whispered, caressing the older’s soft hair.

Minseok chuckled, but nodded, “you’re right. So, when’s the next date?”

“I’ll keep you updated,” Jongdae blew a kiss, and jumped off of the mask.

However, before he managed to take even a step, Minseok grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his embrance, “don’t run away, Cinderella, the clock hasn’t stroke midnight yet,” he whispered, and leant in to place a kiss on the younger’s lips. But Jongdae was quicker, and placing a hand on Minseok’s cheek, he stopped him from kissing him.

“Oh, but love,” he murmured, “I don’t do kissing on first dates,” he confessed, and upon placing a soft, butterfly kiss on the older’s kiss, he wiggled himself out of Minseok’s arms.

Minseok stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, blinking. Then, he chuckled.

“I must say,” he started, walking around the car to the driver’s door, “even tho, it feels like I am in control here, you somehow manage to be the one giving out the cards.”

“Of course,” Jongdae winked, “we’re playing by my rules, or we’re not playing at all,” he said, and got into the car.

“We’ll see about that,” Minseok mumbled, smirking.

 

The clock stroke five am when they stopped by Jongdae’s house.

“Wanna stay over?” the boy asked the moment the car stood still.

“Huh? Why?” Minseok mumbled.

Jongdae chuckled, “it’s five in the morning. Stay over, rest well. I don’t want you to fall asleep behind the wheel.”

“Jongdae, you do realize it’ll take me, like, fifteen minutes to get home at this time, right?”

“Minseok, you do realize,” he repated in the same manner, “that it will take you much longer, because, I promise you, people are stupid and there are actually a whole bunch of them already on the streets? Like, I am not even kidding,” Jongdae got into the story, “I was once going to Disneyland, okay, and it was five in the morning, and there was a shit load of cars of highway,” he described.

Minseok raised an eyebrow, “you were going to Disneyland?” he asked, “at 5am?”

“Do you have even any idea how long it takes to get the Anaheim?!” Jongdae exclaimed, and Minseok chuckled, but then yawned. “Come on, stay over. I will make you a good breakfast in the morning, for putting up with me the whole night,” Jongdae smiled wholeheartedly, nodding into his house’s direction.

Minseok smiled softly, and nodded as well, turning the car off.

The quickly went through the front garden, and as quiet as possible made their way up the stairs to Jongdae’s room. When the younger closed the door behind them, Minseok right away pinned him to it, and whispered into his ear, “the date is officially over.”

Then, he pressed his lips against Jongdae’s, and a soft moan escaped the younger’s mouth.

“If you’re enjoying it so much, I don’t understand why you didn’t let me kiss you before,” Minseok mumbled against the other’s lips.

“Rules are rules, love.”

“Rules are to be broken.”

“And that’s what we’re doing now,” Jongdae laughed, but then stopped the moment he felt Minseok’s hands pulling on his t-shirt. He softly pushed Minseok away and grabbing his wrists, he pushed them away as well. Minseok sent him a questioning look, “I don’t do kissing on first dates, and you’d expect me to have sex right after them?” he laughed, straightening his clothes.

“Oh,” the older gasped, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly said, “but… are you gonna sleep in your clothes?” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“OH.MY.GOD!” Jongdae exclaimed, rolling his eyes, “yes, I am gonna sleep in my clothes! Different ones tho,” he added, looking at himself, “same with you, mister! You’re sleeping in my clothes!”

Minseok laughed, taking a step back, “ahh, my bad. I think I just really wanted to rip that jeans off of you.”

“Maybe next time,” Jongdae winked, and moved to his closet, to find something to fit the older.

When he got back with everything ready, he found Minseok standing by one of the shelves, looking at the pictures.

“Baekhyun and you seem pretty close,” Minseok pointed, as most of the pictures were of the two of them.

“Yeah, I guess. We have a whole lot of history,” Jongdae laughed, as if remembering something.

“I bet.”

“We met in a detention.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly,” he snorted, “alright, here, something to sleep in and a towel. You know where the bathroom is,” he smiled, giving Minseok all of the things. The older took them with a soft smile, and exited the room, going to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jongdae grabbed his things and went to the other bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came back, Minseok was already sitting on his bed, hair dump, tired look on his face. He jumped on the bed next to the older, and sending him a bright smile wished him goodnight.


	12. Squad, Single Ladies and Drunken Confessions

[language, PG-13 and all the general stuff of mine]

* * *

Squad, Single Ladies and Drunken Confessions

•••

Jongdae’s sweet dream was disturbed by small giggles and a strong smell. He wrinkled his nose and buried himself deeper in the sheets. Something squeaked and Jongdae tried to distance himself from the sound, so he turned around, slightly, resting his head against something hard. He heard clicking of a phone camera, and frowned. Slowly opening his eyes, first thing he saw was his dark t-shirt. He felt something wrap around him, and when he traced the shape of a body in front of him down, he realized Minseok was keeping him in a strong hold, his left arm thrown over his waist. Upon looking up, he almost gasped, when his eyes landed on the older’s face. His dark, black hair was tousled, falling onto his eyes, being a great contrast to his milky complexion and white pillows; his raspberry lips parted and Jongdae found himself slowly leaning in, wanting nothing but to check if they would taste of raspberries in the morning as well, and his cheeks were slightly pinkish. He looked like a cherub, ethereal, heavenly and Jongdae couldn’t stop looking, forgetting about everything around him, wondering whether he was still dreaming.

Until he heard another chuckle, and was sure it was not a dream. Moreover, he knew that awful chuckle all too well. Blushing slightly, he quickly turned around, and came face to face with a grinning Baekhyun.

“What the fuck?!” Jongdae whisper-screamed, and tried to push Baekhyun away, as the older was way too close, but then they heard a groan, and Minseok hid himself behind Jongdae, and Baekhyun squeaked again, as Jongdae only blushed madly.

“Five more minutes,” the oldest mumbled in a voice was raspy, resting his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder blade.

“Oh- Okay,” he mumbled, and Baekhyun covered his mouth with a hand, to prevent a scream from coming out. Jongdae sent him a death glare, but there was little he could physically do to his friend, as he was being hugged by a sleeping Minseok.

He looked around and then at his friend. “What time is it?” he mumbled, quietly, and Baekhyun showed him his phone.

Eleven.

Jondgdae groaned, and closed his eyes. That was way too little sleep for him to human. His hand brushed against Minseok’s, and he smiled slightly to himself at how warm and soft it was. There was an electric feeling spreading from the tips of his fingers down his skin, onto his hand and arm, giving him goosebumps. He loved the feeling, of his body doing things, and he loved things that made him feel _things_. He _loved_ them.

And Minseok was just like that. He made him feel different sorts of things, from shyness, to embarrassment, to cockiness, to _butterflies in his stomach_. And he was a sucker for such things. He loved playing, messing and pushing. He lived for fun.

However, at that moment, Jongdae felt very uncomfortable. Everything would be perfect, if it wasn’t for Baekhyun drooling over both of them.

“Baek, do away,” he mumbled, wanting to turn around and cuddle with Minseok.

“I cannot, you guys are too cute,” he squeaked, “plus, your five minutes is almost over.”

“Go outside and come back when it _is_ over, then,” he ordered, and after hearing Baekhyun sigh loudly, the older left the room.

When the door closed, Jongdae took a deep breath and turned around in Minseok’s arms and cuddled into the older, accidentally placing a kiss on his forehead. Jongdae’s cheeks went slight reddish, but Minseok smiled and started running his hand up and down Jongdae’s back.

“Can we do it more often?” he mumbled, still more than half asleep.

“Do what?” Jongdae asked, biting on his bottom lip to prevent a soft sigh from escaping.

“Wake up together,” Minseok replied, “so far I’ve been kinda enjoying everything we’ve done,” he chuckled softly and then yawned.

Jongdae blushed, but smiled at the same time.

“Do you normally also blush so much?” Minseok laughed, and Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“How do you –“

“I do have eyes, you know,” he giggled, and opening his eyes, the older looked up at Jongdae, “and now I just took a lucky guess. Hopped it’d make you blush,” he confessed, smirking.

Jongdae felt his legs turn into jelly, because ‘ _holy shit, his morning smirk!_ ’

He smirked back, and pushing Minseok onto his back, he sat on him, resting his hands on both sides of the older’s head, “not my fault you make me feel things, Minnie,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Minseok’s, “it’s all on you.”

Minseok raised his head up a bit, meeting Jongdae’s lips halfway, “good,” he mumbled, running his tongue over the younger’s upper lip.

“RISE AND SHI –“ Baekhyun burst through the door, but words got stuck in his throat upon seeing the scene in front on him, “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” he yelled, covering his eyes.

Jongdae sighed, and rolling off of Minseok, he jumped out of bed and looked at Baekhyun, unamoused, “just for your information, we _are_ in a room. _My_ room,” he said and walked into the closet.

“Formalities,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and immediately jump on the bed, next to Minseok. The older raised an eyebrow at him, and Baekhyun only smirked, “you look nice in my friend’s clothes,” he mumbled, and Minseok chocked. The younger wiggled his eyebrows. “So, Minseok,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms on his chest, “tell me, what are your plans towards my bestie?”

“You mean?” the older asked slowly, moving away slowly.

“As much as I enjoy it, watching you two and having Jongdae tell me all sorts of things, I ain’t putting a broken heart back together, but I will very gladly make you put your broken bones up in their place,” he warned, frowning, and Minseok wanted to laugh in his face.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Oh, my dear, don’t underestimate me,” Baekhyun threw his hair back and clicked his tongue, “plus, Chanyeol is much taller than you, he also doesn’t like having Jongdae broken. It’s a shitty sight.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow, and Baekhyun smiled suddenly, his aura changing immediately, which got the older slightly worried.

“Tell me,” he whispered, and his eyes shone, “what do you think of Dae?”

“Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake!” the heard Jongdae’s yell, “leave him alone!” he yelled, throwing something at his friend.

“Ouch!” Bakehyun yelled back, pushing a pile of towels off of him.

Jongdae came out of the closet dressed in black skinny jeans and a white, super hero t-shirt, his hair pushed to the side in a clean and smooth manner, and he looked as if he came out of a convent fashion show, rather than bed.

“I believe you remember where the bathroom was, so you can manage on your own,” Jongdae spoke to Minseok, “I’ll be downstairs preparing breakfast,” he smiled smugly, and pulling Baekhyun after him, they exited the room.

Minseok fall down on the sheets again, exhaling. He ran a hand over the warm place next to him, where Jongdae’s body laid moments ago, and he smiled to himself. A wave of calmness and peacefulness washed over him, and chuckling to himself, he rolled his body onto Jongdae’s side and buried himself in the sheets.

•••

Baekhyun squeaked into Jongdae’s ear, and the younger frowned.

“Did you really have to come in?!” he hissed, hitting Baekhyun on the head. He placing his phone on a cupboard and neared the fridge, ready to start making breakfast.

“Yah!” the older pouted, “how was I supposed to know he was there! You could’ve let me know!”

Jongdae turned around, with his eyebrow raised and a pan in one hand, and looked at his friend, “and how the hell was I supposed to let you know?”

“Write a text or something? Put a paper on your door?” the other shrugged, munching on a pineapple.

“Write you a text,” Jongdae repeated, “or put a sign on my door.”

“Yhy,” Baekhyun nodded, smiling widely.

“I’ve never thought you’d get so stupid.”

“Yah!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!” Jongdae yelled, “or privacy?!”

Baekhyun swallowed, and looked down at the table.

“Can you two morons be quiet?” Irene yelled from the couch in the living room, looking in their direction.

“You’re home?” Jongdae asked, surprised to see her sister.

“And where else would I be?”

“Normally you’d be getting ready to go out? What, your friends decided they didn’t like you anymore?” he chuckled, breaking the eggs and throwing them on the pan.

“Ha ha _ha_ ,” Irene laughed artificially, “you’re so funny. At least I _have_ friends.”

Baekhyun snorted, and Irene shot him a glare.

“We’re not friends,” he said, “we’re a _squad.”_

Now it was the girl’s turn to laugh, “you’re a bullshit not a squad.”

“Stop it!” Jongdae ordered, flipping the eggs, “geeez, you’re so exhausting! Both of you!”

The older only shrugged and looked at Jongdae’s sister, “you gotta leave.”

“Excuse me?” she said, “the last time I checked it was my house and you were the unwelcomed guest.”

“Last time I check, no one asked your opinion. Plus, I am not your guest but Jongdae’s.”

“She’s actually right, I still don’t know what you’re doing here,” Jongdae said, raising and eyebrow at his friend.

“Not my fault you were occupied with _other_ things,” Baekhyun smiled widely, and Jongdae threw a wiper at him.

“Anyway,” the younger quickly changed the subjed, “Irene, I really need you to leave for tonight.”

“Are you throwing a party to which I am not invited?” she asked, shocked.

“You hit the lotto,” Baekhyun said, taking a sip of milk, and the girl only shot him another glare.

“It’s not a party, that’s the first thing,” Jongdae sighed, “but I don’t want to have you around. As simple as that. I’m gonna ask Wendy to spend the night at one of her friend’s as well. So please? Don’t be a pain in the neck at least this once?” he looked at his sister.

She rolled her eyes, but shrugged, “I guess I could always go out as well.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae replied sweetly, throwing the warm scrambled eggs on a plate.

“Hmmmm,” Minseok hummed, walking in the kitchen, stretching.

Irene’s jaw dropped, which made Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“Good morning,” he beamed, sitting next to the younger.

“Wh – what is _he_ doing here?” the girl mumbled, looking at her bother with her mouth hanging open.

“Hi, Irene,” the oldest smiled brightly, and Jongdae’s heart ached at how adorable he looked so _early_ in the morning, fresh out of bed and after a shower.

“Jongdae,” the girl looked at her brother emphatically.

The boy only shrugged, however, putting a glass of strawberry and kiwi smoothie in front of Minseok, who gave him an angelic smile, “he stayed over,” he said casually.

“He – alrightyyyy,” Irene spoke, wiggling her eyebrows, “I’ll take my leave,” she smirked at Jongdae and turned with a wink.

The moment she disappeared, Baekhyun walked up to the fridge and took out a beer. Jongdae raised an eyebrow at his friend, and ask confused, “what is this doing there?”

Baekhyun smiled, “I brought it earlier.”

“Why?”

“Do you expect me to deal with the party shit sober?”

“I guess – “ Jongdae mumbled, but then shook his friend, “I won’t be visiting you when you end up on a rehab.”

“No worries, I ain’t going there alone,” the older beamed, and Minseok chuckled.

“You’re throwing a party?” he asked, taking a bite of the eggs.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at his friend, but Jongdae suddenly found his meal beyond interesting, “oh, yeah, yeah, we are. Wanna join?”

Minseok looked at Baekhyun and then at Jongdae, who was now playing with his food. He smiled to himself and sighed, “I don’t wanna bother,” he smiled at the younger, taking a sip.

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “what are you talking about?! I am inviting you! Don’t be stupid!”

Minseok smirked, “is it your party to invite guests, tho?” he asked, and adverted his gaze to Jongdae.

Baekhyun laughed, “in fact, it is my party, just at Jongdae’s house. Moreover, just for future, anything what’s Jongdae’s is mine as well,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the older and Minseok looked at him intrigued.

“Anything?” he repeated, and Jongdae started choking.

Both Minseok and Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“Jongdae! Tell Minseok to come!” his friend nugged him.

Jongdae looked up shyly, and mumbled, defeated, “do you wanna come over?”

Minseok had too much fun playing with Jongdae’s misery not to agree.

“Great! The party starts whenever, so feel free,” Baekhyun exclaimed, taking another sip of the beer.

“No!” Jongdae suddenly exclaimed, “no partying until Wendy’s home, Baek, you know the rules!”

Minseok tilted his head at the younger’s sudden outburst, impressed.

“I’d never thought you’d be this responsible, you know,” he joked, but Jongdae frowned.

“I guess you’d had never thought many things about me, right?” he looked at the older, and Minseok thought back to his conversation outside the Dunkin’ Donuts, so he only rolled his eyes.

“Calm down, Dae, that’s not what I meant.”

“You really need to get laid, finally, you’re getting unbearable,” Baekhyun mumbled and Jongdae only threw a banana at him. “STOP FUCKING THROWING THINGS AT ME!”

“You’re just pissing me off from the early morning, missy pissy,” he mumbled.

Minseok laughed, “and here just moments ago you looked so cute and innocent in bed,” he said, “and now, out in the open, you’re a walking terminator.”

“I tell you, he’s on his period again,” Baekhyun addedhis five cents, and Jongdae groaned.

“Y’all’s jokes about my periods are getting real old!” he pointed, “find something new!”

“Alright, I can also blame it on the fact that your sorry ass hasn’t had any dick inside since forever!”

Jongdae went red instantly, and it became even worse when he saw Minseok lick his upper lip.

“You choose which jokes you prefer,” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, slapping his friend’s butt cheek.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok spoke, looking at the older boy, “I’d appreciate you not touching what’s mine,” he sent him a glare, and the boy smirked, “I don’t like sharing the way you guys do.”

Baekhyun smirked, “possessive, wow.”

Jongdae was almost lying under the table from embarrassment.

“Can you two please shut the fuck up, finally,” he mumbled, curing God for testing him so much.

Baekhyun and Minseok shared a glare and then chuckled to themselves. The elder came back to eating, and the younger dived under the table to join his friend, “what do we do with Wendy?”

Jongdae sighed, “I don’t know – “

“What do you want from me this time?” they heard the youngest girl’s voice and both of them stack their heads out from beneath the table. “What are yo – “ she started, but then stopped when her eyes laid on a smiling Minseok, “hyung,” she mumbled, “what are you doing here?”

The boy looked at Jongdae, who had panic in his eyes.

“I came to pick you up for your riding lesson,” he smiled at the girl, and both Jongdae and Baekhyun sighed out in relief, “hasn’t your mother told you?”

“No, no she hasn’t. She must’ve forgotten,” Wendy mumbled, “please, give me a moment hyung, I’ll be ready in a minute!” she yelled suddenly and ran out of the kitchen.

“I think I’ve dealt withyour problem with Wendy,” Minseok winked, “you owe me now,” he said, winking at Jongdae, who blushed.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get the D,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and took a step back when Jongdae wanted to hit him, “now we only gotta figure what to do with her for the night.”

“Call Stephanie!” they heard Irene’s call from the living room, and Baekhyun’s eyes shone.

“Call Stephanie!” he repeated, and Jongdae looked at him dumbfounded.

“Why am I even friends with you?” he asked seriously, and Baekhyun’s expression suddenly changed.

“Because I was literally the only kid in the school willing to be friends with your ugly, nosy, bony self,” he answered equally serious.

The just started at each other in silence, Minseok observing them curiously, when Jongdae finally spoke.

“I’ll call Stephanie,” he nodded, and left.

“You two are really something,” the elder chuckled.

Baekhyun smiled softly, “I guess.”

•••

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun spoke, lying on a hammock, next to his friend.

“Hmm?” the younger hummed, enjoying the calmness.

“What’s between Minseok and you?”

Jongdae chuckled, and took a sip of his beer, and smiled widely.

“Yah!” the other whined, “tell me! You gotta! Dae!!!!!!”

“I think I like him,” the boy whispered, looking at his friend with one eye opened, “it’s all really fun with him.”

“Ahhhh,” Baekhyun cried, “does he like playing as well?” he asked and his eyes hone.

The younger laughed, “I think he does.”

Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, “Dae, I am so jealous!”

“It’s all so crazy.”

“I wanna have my love story like yours ~~~” he sighed dramatically.

“Stop it, Byun,” Jongdae laughed.

“Find me a boyfriend, Dae~ Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed, “maybe Minseok has a hot friend on the side?”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “Minseok’s friends with Luhan,” he pointed.

Baekhyun’s face dropped, “forget I asked,” he mumbled, drinking more beer.

“Oh, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.”

There was a moment of silence. They laid calmly on the hammock, in the shadow of palmtrees, with the sound of ocean’s waves hitting the shore in the background. Paradise.

“I’m glad we’re doing it,” the older whispered.

“What are you talking about? We’re doing it all the time! Why are you making it sound like it’s something special?”

“Because when you start officially dating Minseok, you won’t have time for me. We won’t be doing it any longer.”

Jongdae opened his eyes, surprised by his friend’s words, and looked at Baekhyun.

“Byun Baekhyun,” he started, “are you stupid or stupid?”

“Huh?”

“Firstly, God’s knows if I’m ever gonna start dating Minseok. Secondly, I’d be dating him not marrying and moving out to Korea. Thirdly, stop being so fucking dramatic all the time, you’re my best friend, I’ll always have time for youuuuu ~~~~” he started whining at the end, pulling the other’s sleeve.

Baekhyun laughed softly, wrapping his arms and legs around Jongdae.

“You’d better! ‘Cause I’m not giving you away to anyone!” he said, and Jongdae hugged him back.

“You’re such a fucking drama queen, I swear.”

“Well, I have to,” he shrugged.

“I’ll act the same way when you start dating again.”

“I hope so. You know I’m a whore for attention.”

“Oh, that I know!” Jongdae laughed.

“We should probably move, right?”

“Yhyyy, if we wanna get the party ready, I think we should,” the boy mumbled back, but none of them changed their positions.

“Can we just order takeouts?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure, I don’t feel like cooking. I think I promised mum we wouldn’t burn down the house.”

“Can we text Chanyeol and Nini to get the alcohol? They’ll be coming by car anyway.”

“Sure, it’s not like any of us can drive anyway.”

“Then… can we stay like this for a few more moments?”

“Sure, I like the idea.”

•••

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Dude, I’m right next to you,” the younger mumbled, covering his ears.

“Where does your mum keep Malibu?” he asked, and Jongdae chuckled at how reddish his friend’s cheeks were already.

“Third shelf.”

“Thank you,” the older sign-sang, and reached to the bottle, “would you like a glass as well, my dear?”

Jongdae laughed, looking at the other, “yeah, sure, why not.”

“I am an independent, sexy, hot piece of ass,” Baekhyun mumbled, “I don’t need no man.”

Jonhdae burst out laughing, holding his stomach and tears started running down his cheeks, “of course you are, Hyunnie.”

“Here,” the boy gave Jongdae his glass, “to the last hours of being single!”

“Baek, if you’re gonna do _Single Ladies_ tonight, I beg you, don’t!”

“Pff, I’m done with _Single Ladies_! Tonight, I’m singing _I don’t need a man_ Pussycat Dolls!” he declared, drinking everything in one go.

“Baekkie!” Jongdae whined, “but Single Ladies is our song!”

“What song?!” Baekhyun yelled, offended, “you won’t be single anymore after tonight, and I am not gonna spend my future, drunken hours – “ he started, but didn’t finish because of huccups.

“Why am I not gonna be single in a few hours?” Jongdae asked, “is there anything I don’t know about?!”

Bakehyun covered his heart with a hand, “what do you mean? In a few hours you’ll be having a wild, mind-blowing sex with Minseok, and then you’ll be all lovely dovly and I’ll be just puking rainbows from tomorrow on!” he sighed dramatically.

Jongdae thought for a moment, and licked his upper lip, “I wouldn’t mind the sex,” he said, taking a sip.

“I know!” Baekhyun yelled, “I know! You need sex, Jongdae, you are like a fish out of water, like a tuna that spent too much time on a desert!”

“You are making little sense, but whatever.”

“Ahh,” Baekhyun sighed, “his body… all over you…”

“Baek…”

“Find me a Minseok!” he cried, “I need a man like Minseok!”

“Dude, I beg you, stop. It’s a bit creepy!”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never imagined it,” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

Jongdae blushed and swallowed hard, “imagined what?”

“Come on! We’re drunk, we’re best friends, and I know you better than anyone else!”

The younger sighed and took another huge sip of the alcohol, “of course I have,” he mumbled, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and then he smired, and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Jongdaeeeeeee,” he sanged, “have you _only_ imagined?”

The younger shot him a glare, all red and flushed.

“Why are you doing this?” he whined, “what do you want to hear?! You little pervert!”

“I wanna hear the answer!” Baekhyun giggled.

“OMG YES, I HAVE MASTURBADED WHILE IMAGINING THINGS, ARE YOU FUCKING SATISFIED?!”

Baekhyun smirked, “more than you’d expect,” he said, and put his glass down, “come on, now, it’s time to expose your holy ass and turn you into a sex god to get you some D tonight.”


	13. Here Is Good Too

[rated M for mature content]

* * *

Here Is Good Too

•••

A bell rang through the house.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelled, “turn down the music, someone’s here!”

“But it’s BRITNEY BITCH!” the other shouted his lungs out, falling down on a couch with a hand over his heart.

Jongdae only rolled his eyes taking another sip from his bottle, and headed to open the door.

“Finally!” he exclaimed, upon spotting Chanyeol and Jongin standing in front of him with boxes of alcohol.

“How dare you start a party without us!” the youngest asked, raising an eyebrow, “you send us on a quest, and start partying? It hurts,” he gasped.

“For fuck’s sake, Jongin, get the hell in, or I’ll lock you out.”

“Bossy,” the younger mumbled.

“He’s getting ready for tonight,” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongdae hit him in the arm. Full force on. “Ouch!”

“What’s tonight?” Jongin asked.

“Nothing!”

“Baekhyun said Minseok would be coming,” the tallest winked, “you know,  _coming_.”

“Ugh, dude, you nasty,” Jongin wrinkled his nose.

“Seriously, Jongin, out of all the possible things, it is my pun that disgusts you?”

“Kinda.”

Chanyeol only  _huh_ ed and went into the kitchen to leave the alcohol in the fridge.

“I am so done with them,” Jongdae mumbled, “they are the biggest embarrassment of my life. I hate them. I hate you all.”

“You’re only saying that,” Jongin laughed, “you loooooooove us!” he wrapped his arms around the older, and smiled widely, “and you doooo love Baekhyun the most.”

“Ugh, don’t tell him that, I’m afraid he’d get even more unbearable. And believe me, I do have a perfect murder plan written down.”

“I guess you should burn it then, just in case,” Nini murmured and left Jongdae alone, following the taller into the kitchen. On his way, he took the beer Jongdae was holding out of the older’s hand and drank all of it in one go. “Dae! Blah! What kind of beer is it?!” he yelled from the other room, “it’s disgusting!”

“Because it’s vodka, you moron,” Jongdae mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started, sitting on the table and opening a can of Jack Daniels.

“Hmmm?” the older hummed, dancing in the living room.

“What happened to your jeans?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned, looking down at his legs. Which were bare. “ _JONGDAE_!” he yelled at the top of his lung, “where the fuck are my jeans?!”

“How the fuck do I know?” the younger asked, pouring himself another drink.

“You should be the one without jeans, not me!” Baekhyun pouted, looking helplessly around, “where are my jeans?!”

“How come he’s already this drunk?” Jongin asked, “we haven’t even started yet.”

“Well, we started at 11,” Jongdae explained, shrugging his shoulders, and giggling a bit.

Jongin looked at the clock. 6pm. “Oh, well,” he sighed, looking around in an attempt to help his friend look for his lower clothes.

Another bell rang through the house, and Jongdae once again moved to the door to open. This time, upon opening the door, a smirk appeared on his lips, and he leant against the frame, trying his best to stay composed and not show how drunk he was already.

“Hello, there,” he said, looking Minseok up and down.

“Hello, there,” the older replied, doing the same to Jongdae. It took a lot of him not to burst out laughing at how done the other looked. “I brought you something,” he said instead, adverting his gaze from the messy hair and glowing eyes.

“Did you? It’s enough for me that you brought yourself, really,” the younger replied, terribly pretending that he was fine, and licked his upper lip, running a finger down Minseok’s torso.

The older chuckled, and smiled, “you said no flowers, so I brought you donuts,” he explained, showing Jongdae a bag full of California Donuts’s treats. The younger eyes shone and he quickly forgot about anything he had had in mind.

“You’re the best,” he squeaked, and Minseok could swear he acted like a child, who was given his dream toy.

“I know,” he shrugged only, wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s waist and walking inside.

“Look who’s here!” Baekhyun exclaimed, looking at Minseok and his friend.

“Hi, Baekhyun.”

“Hey, Hi, Hellooooo, Mr. Sexy,” he replied, winking at the older.

•••

“Jongdae ~~~~” Baekhyun whined hours later, throwing himself on Jongdae’s laps.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, both inside and outside, as there were a few people swimming in the pool. At first, Jongdae was a bit afraid, as everyone was drunk, but one more drink made his worries go away.

Now, he was sitting on a couch, with a glass in his hand, thinking about _that_ one thing. His mind was in a different place, flying up in the sky, the alcohol made him feel as if he was outside of his body. He felt light, free, but still worried.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?” he asked, opening his eyes, to look straight into the older’s dark robs.

Baekhyun whined, throwing his arms on Jongdae’s shoulder, and rolled his hips against the younger’s, “if you’re not gonna do it, I will, I swear,” he mumbled.

“Do what?” he asked, frowning at the other’s actions, “and what the fuck are you doing?!”

“Oh, stop pretending you don’t know,” Baekhyun mumbled against his lips, “if you don’t do something about Minseok, I will,” he breathed out harshly, “or maybe you would like to help me out, huh?”

“No, no I wouldn’t, get off me.”

“That’s not what you said the last time,” he chuckled, running a hand through the younger’s hair.

“Last time, the circumstances were different,” he pointed.

“Sure,” he laughed, “just go and get laid, Dae, you need it,” Baekhyun said, getting up and stumbling slightly.

“You are so annoying when you’re horny,” he mumbled, also standing up and going into the kitchen.

“Only for you, baby!” Baekhyun shouted behind him, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

•••

“You sure you want to drink that?” Minseok asked, nearing Jongdae, who was pouring himself another drink. The younger turned and looked at him, putting a cocktail pink umbrella into his glass.

“I’m sure,” he replied, turning around and looking outside at his friends having fun in the garden, “are you enjoying yourself?”

“Kind of,” the older replied, standing right behind the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist, “are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” Jongdae replied, “but it’s my drunken mind speaking, so just disregard it.”

“Why would I? I wanna know what your drunk self has to say.”

“Nothing more interesting than my sober self.”

“Well, maybe when you’re drunk you’re more straight forward? Or maybe you don’t play such hard to get?”

“Baby, sober or drunk, I don’t play easy,” he chuckled, “and if you’re waiting for me to ask you to fuck me senseless,” Jongdae took a sip, and turned around in the embrace, “I thought we’d established it long ago,” he whispered, running his tongue over the elder’s upper lip.

“I see I found myself a player,” Minseok laughed, burying his hands under Jongdae’s shirt.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Jongdae whispered into Minseok’s ear, and the other hummed, “If I play, I play to _win_.”

“Someone’s competitive.”

“You’ve no idea.”

Minseok wrapped his hands around the younger’s hips and brought him up to sit him on a counter. Jongdae’s legs wrapped in return behind Minseok’s back, and he quickly brought the older close to himself, placing a deep kiss on his lips.

“And I _always_ win,” he mumbled, desperately longing the elder’s touches.

“We’ll see about that,” Minseok smirked, his hands quickly moving to Jongdae’s jeans. But the younger’s hand stopped his, and pulled away. Minseok raised his eyebrow confused.

“Calm down, we’re not doing it here,” Jongdae explained, and jumping off of the cupboard, he wrapped his hand around Minseok’s wrist he pulled him upstairs.

•••

The moment the door behind them locked, Minseok pinned Jongdae to the wall, and his hands instantly started unbuttoning his jeans. He chuckled, as Jongdae’s fingertips were brushing over the skin on his back.

“Hmm?” the younger hummed into the kiss, smiling.

“I think I have a slight de’javu,” he explained, and started kissing Jongdae’s neck, sucking at it from time to time, to leave marks.

Jongdae moaned, resting his head against the wall, and pulled Minseok’s black shirt off of him and onto the floor.

“Before we do anything,” he breathed out, “there’s something you should know.”

“Cannot it wait?” Minseok groaned, picking Jongdae up and swiftly throwing him on the bed behind them.

“Minseok!” Jongdae yelled.

“What?!”

The younger pushed the other back and flip them around. Sitting on Minseok’s chest, he pinned him down. They were looking at each other for a moment, breathing fast, before Minseok spoke softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, gently caressing the younger’s cheek, “and all mine.”

Jongdae swallowed.

“Maybe, after all, we shouldn’t be doing this?”

Jongdae frowned, “are you shitting me?” he spat, and Minseok laughed.

“You’re drunk, Jongdae, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Jongdae whined and playfully hit Minseok’s arm, “you’re drunk too! Geez, it’s not like you’re raping me! I’ve dreamt about you fucking me since the moment I saw you!”

“Have you?” Minseok raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Don’t change the subject. Why have you said it? Don’t you want it?” Jongdae asked, concerned.

Minseok took a deep breath, and tilted his head to the side, smiling softly, “regardless of how I act, I don’t want to just fuck you, Dae. I am not a one-night stand type of guy. I like you, Jongdae, and if we take the next step, remember,” he caressed his cheek once again, and Jongdae leant into the touch, “I don’t share. If you’re mine, you’re mine, and nobody else’s.”

Jongdae smiled softly, and lent closer to whisper to the elder’s ear, “I ain’t only about the winning. You see, I am also very possessive. And if we take the next step, you ain’t going nowhere unless I let you, understood?”

Minseok laughed, and hugging Jongdae tightly, he placed a deep kiss on his mouth.

“You wouldn’t get rid of me, even if you begged.”

“Lie, and I’ll chop your dick off. Stay, and every part of me is yours and only yours,” he said, tracing Minseok’s hands down his body, and placing them on his ass.

“Deal.”

•••

Jongdae’s back arched, when he felt Minseok’s hand wrap around his dick.

“How do you want it?” the elder asked, sucking at Jongdae’s neck.

“Straight to the point, let’s leave the sentiment for when we’re sober and can appreciate it,” he replied, breathing heavily. His member was already fully erected, waves of pleasure and anticipation were washing over him, his skin burned and tingled everywhere Minseok touched him, and he just really wanted to get laid.

“Sounds good to me,” Minseok replied, and slowing the pace of his movements, he started kissing Jongdae all over his chest, until he circled his tongue around the younger’s nipple, which made Jongdae let out a long, high moan., “you sound so good, baby.”

“Shut up, and don’t stop,” Jongdae mumbled, his voice cracking from pleasure.

Minseok smirked, and stopped, looking Jongdae straight in the eyes, “did you really want it since that day in the stables?”

“Are you for real?!”

“What exactly did you want?”

Jongdae smirked, “I wanted to feel your lips on mine, I wanted to feel your lips on my skin, I wanted to feel them on my dick, baby. I longed to feel you inside of me, your hands on my ass, the one you seem to like so much, you marking me yours and no one else’s. And I’ve dreamt about you doing all kind of things to me.”

“What kind of things? What do you want me to do to you?”

“Baby, I ain’t that easy, haven’t you learnt yet?” Jongdae chuckled, drowning in pleasure, “you’ll have to figure me out.”

“Haven’t I already told you what I think of your games?”

“I think you secretly love them.”

“You think too much,” Minseok said, and went down on him.

He replaced his hand with his lips, giving Jongdae probably the sloppiest blowjob of his life.

But who cares, he had Minseok’s lips around his dick.

“We really gotta repeat it when we’re sober,” Jongdae mumbled.

Minseok pulled his head with a slight “bop,” and looked at Jongdae, “any objections?”

“Just fucking get down to business.”

“You’re so fucking impatient.”

“More fucking, less talking, and I’ll be an angel again.”

“Baekhyun was right,” Minseok mumbled.

“When ever?!”

“You do need to get laid.”

“That’s why I fucking have you, Minseok, I keep my fingers crossed for you to be giving better blowjobs when sober, but please, stick your fucking dick into my ass and make me see the starts! I am rather horny you know.”

Minseok flipped him around, and growled, “stick your ass out for me.”

“Be fucking kind to me, or I swear.”

“You’ve no say here,” Minseok said, sticking one finger inside of Jongdae. The younger groaned, almost screaming, and arched his back.

“Fuck you, this ain’t no fun.”

Minseok smirked, “where do you keep the lube, then?”

Jongdae moved to his nightstand, and took something from the inside, “it doesn’t hurt to ask, does it?”

“My bad.”

“We’ll see who’ll laugh last.”

“Probably not your limping self, babe.”

“I ain’t sticking my ass out for anybody, so let’s just get down to business.”

“We’ll have to work on your patience.”

“We’ll start from tomorrow, now do what I fucking say!”

“You might be the winner, but you ain’t no boss here, darling,” Minseok whispered into his ear, and once again stuck one of his fingers, now covered in lube, inside of Jongdae. The younger whined, but didn’t say anything. “Wow,” Minseok said, “you’re really tight.”

“It’s been some time.”

“More like ages,”

“Just shut the fuck up.”

“Have I hit the soft spot?”

“You wish,” Jongdae said, which made Minseok add another finger and thrust harder into the younger. “Faster. Minnie, please ~~~,” he whined, and the other obliged.

Upon adding the third finger, Minseok was fast finger-fucking Jongdae, trying to find his soft spot. Suddenly, a loud yelled escaped Jongdae’s throat, his back arched and his fingers crawled, and Minseok knew that it was it.

“Minnie,” Jongdae whispered harshly, “please.”

“Please, what?”

“I know you want it as bad as me. Please, give me more, I want your dick inside of me, now!” he exclaimed, grabbing the sheets tightly.

“You’re so desperate for me.”

“As if you weren’t desperate for me,” Jongdae shot back, and his breath suddenly got stuck in his throat, as he felt something bigger enter him, “fuck.”

“I’ll fuck you good, don’t worry.”

“You’d better. I ain’t dealing with any basic shit, babe.”

Minseok ran his hands across Jongade’s back, and gripped his hair tightly, pulling his hair back, “I bet you ain’t.”

Having said that he bit his lower lip and started thrusting into Jongdae, as if trying to prove a point.

Be it the alcohol, the pleasure, or something else, Jongdae didn’t know, but the sudden rush of blood in his veins made him feel addicted.

“God, Minseok,” Jongdae mumbled, “you feel so good.”

“Your ass is better than I thought,” Minseok groaned, tightening his grip on Jongdae’s hips.

A few moments of moaning and heavy breathing later, Jongdae suddenly exclaimed,

“Stop!”

“What?” Minseok mumbled, deep in his pleasure.

“I said, stop it!”

The elder frowned, and trying to take control over the alcohol and pleasure in his veins, with annoyance and pain, he pulled out of Jongdae, and looked at the younger.

“Are you alright?” he asked, but instead of getting and answer, Jongdae turned around, and flipping Minseok on his back, he once again sat across on him.

“Let’s have some fun, babe.”

“I thought you wanted to save fun for the next time.”

“Sentiment, babe,” Jongdae grinned, “I want an orgasm of my life, and I want it from you. So relax.”

“You want from me. Dae, do you always think only about yourself?” Minseok chuckled.

“Most of the time,” Jongdae confessed, “but don’t worry. I’ll think of you, too.”

“That really makes me feel better.”

“You talk too much babe,” Jongdae said, as he grabbed Minseok’s dick and positioned himself above it. Without any word, or giving Minseok a chance to say anything, he just let himself slide down on Minseok’s cock. They moaned at the same time, and the elder quickly tightly embraced Jongdae to keep him steady.

“If you’re riding me now, what is the next thing you’re gonna do?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, babe.”

And so no one said anything. The only sounds escaping the room into the night outside the open window were moans of pleasure. Only when they neared their orgasms did they spare each other a word of warning, and got back to enjoying the last of it, until it all ended in sweet pleasure.

•••

“It’s not even a third date and we’ve already done so much,” Minseok chuckled, and Jongdae followed, looking at the elder who was buried in the sheets. He smiled softly, and extended his hand to run his fingers through Minseok’s hair. The other closed his eyes, and smile widely.

“We should shower quickly and get back down.”

“Why ~~~~” Minseok whined, throwing an arm around Jongdae.

“The night’s still young,” the younger laughed, turning slightly to place a kiss on the other’s lips, “let’s go, Minnie. Let’s drink more, let’s go swim in the pool, let’s go and have fun,” he whispered.

“Do you every chill?”

“This is how I chill, babe. Get used to it. Welcome to the rollercoaster that is a relationship with me!”

“What have I gotten myself into,” Minseok groaned, hiding his head under the sheets.

Jongdae laughed wholeheartedly, and jumped out of bed, “let’s go. We can shower together,” he winked, and Minseok instantly pulled the sheets down to look at the younger.

•••

“Do you want to see something?” Jongdae asked, leading Minseok by a hand.

“Haven’t I already seen enough tonight?” the older laughed, and Jongdae only rolled his eyes.

They passed the people in the living room, they passed a couple making out in the kitchen, and quickly ran away from Baekhyun who almost spotted them by the pool.

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked, following the paved path between palm trees and flowers, “there’s hell lot of flowers,” he mumbled, squeezing the younger’s hand.

“Told you they want to get rid of me,” Jongdae chuckled, and then stopped, “this is my favourite place,” explained, and Minseok looked around.

They stood on the edge of a hill, which was also the edge of Jongdae’s parents’ possession. There was a hammock hanging between two tall palm trees, on which the other was already sitting, looking ahead. Minseok joined him, and looked ahead.

“Wow,” he breathed out, as in the faint light of the coming day hill rangers were marking their lines on the black sky, covered in millions of stars.

“This is where the sun rises,” Jongdae explained.

“You’re impossible.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s… it’s kinda really sexy. That you’re so sensitive to such a beauty.”

“I’ve told you. I’m more than just labels.”

“I know. You’re much more than that, and I cannot wait to learn more about your crazy antics,” he whispered, bringing the younger into a hug.

“I cannot wait to learn yours, too. I really hope there is more to you than just these beasts.”

“What?” Minseok laughed.

“Horses. I ain’t dealing with that shit.”

“Hun, but it’s a whole package deal. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I think I’d rather stay here,” Jongdae mumbled, looking as the sky was slowly turning pink and orange on the horizon.

Minseok only smiled, and kissed Jongdae on the top of his head.

“Here is good, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> P.S this story is a repost from asianfanfics :)


End file.
